In All Honesty
by Anne Nonymus
Summary: Now that they've taken care of one problem, there is the pesky matter of getting the partners to realize that they're in love. But how? A rude interruption inspires Angela's mischievously brilliant mind.
1. The truth about guy hugs

**A/N: **I've read so many amazing Fan Fics that I've decided (wisely or unwisely) to try my hand in it. I welcome all constructive criticism, but please be gentle.

Oh, and in case you were wondering for whatever reason, I don't own Bones. I asked Santa for it for Christmas, but apparently I wasn't a very good girl. He must have found out about the whip cream incident. Oh well, maybe next Christmas....

**The Truth About Guy Hugs**

Angela Montenagro just happened to be strolling by her best friend's office on her way out when she saw a sight that both warmed her heart and dropped her jaw. Inside was super hot super special Agent Seeley Booth, his luscious lips curled in a smile, his eyes closed in contentment, and his chiselled arms protectively wrapped around his so called partner. Brennan had her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest, and a similar look of serenity shone on her face.

Angela knew deep down that she really should have left the couple alone. She should have let them have their moment. Better yet she should made sure that the flash on her cell phone camera was off.

At the flash, the dynamic duo practically jumped apart appearing rather discomfited, looking anywhere but at each other. Angela felt a bit guilty at her intrusion on what was a private moment between the two, but at least she got a pic of it.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked cheekily. Catching them having a moment was one thing, listening to some of the excuses they came up with to explain those moments were entertaining in and of themselves.

"I was just...we were only...it's no big deal." Booth uncharacteristically stammered. Usually the G-man was so smooth and devastatingly charming that he had women falling all over themselves to get at him. All except one woman that is. And that woman is the reason why all other women didn't have a chance with Booth.

"I was just having a bit of emotional distress due to the circumstances of this case and Booth was just offering me some comfort." Brennan explained rationally, though she still looked a bit flushed. "I'm fine now. No big deal."

"Yeah, I've got to get back to the Hoover and see if Sweets has the profile ready for me yet." Booth announced suddenly. Angela could tell that he couldn't wait to get out of there before she managed to wring a confession out of him.

"Of course. Thank you Booth." Brennan called out to him as he reached the door.

"Anytime." he replied aiming his charm smile at her. If only he knew that Brennan wasn't totally immune to that smile of his, Angela sighed internally.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked, now suddenly unsure if he should go.

"I'm fine Booth. I can take care of myself you know," the words she said would have sounded critical if not for the light tone and the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. "I'll see you later, and I'll call you when we find an ID for the latest victim."

"Alright," he conceded, still holding on to the door. A couple of minutes ago he wanted to fly out of there now it was almost as if he didn't want to leave. This was too cute. "Work on what you have to do at the lab and ignore the paperwork for now. I'll help you with it later. I'll be back by nine tonight, so you had better be finished by that time or else I'm throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you out of here."

"You'll do no such thing!" exclaimed Brennan, half shocked, half amused.

"Just giving you fair warning." Booth called out, already on his way to the lab's main doors. Even though he had his back to them Angela could almost see the huge grin on his face as he warned Bren. It must have been hot.

"So..." hedged Angela, trying to come up with the perfect manner in which to extract the greatest amount of information out of her best friend. "How are you doing sweetie? Are you really all right?"

"Yes," nodded Brennan. "This case has been emotionally draining for me, as I'm sure it has been for everyone involved. I had a moment in which I found myself overwhelmed by my emotions and Booth had some reassuring words for me as well as a guy hug. I'm better now, you have no need to be concerned about me."

"We should all have a tall dark and gorgeous special agent whenever we feel emotional," muttered Angela before something Brennan said caught her attention.

"Wait a minute...guy hug?"

"Yes," replied Brennan matter of factly. "We've agreed that whenever either of us needs comforting, the other is allowed to give the one in emotional distress a guy hug. It's what partners do."

"That's not a guy hug Brennan," replied Angela, trying her best not to smile let alone laugh hysterically. "This is a guy hug."

Angela proceeded to demonstrate to her what an actual "guy hug" consisted of. There were two types; one that was used in greeting with someone that was considered a close friend or relative, or used as a celebratory hug. She instructed Brennan to hold out her hand as if to shake hands with Angela. Angela grasped Brennan's hand and used it to pull her close and patted the upper part of Brennan's back with her free hand.

The other guy hug was used as a form of silent consolation. She pulled Brennan close and with both arms reached around Brennan's shoulders, patting her quickly and heartily with both hands, then pushing her about half an arms length away. She grabbed Brennan's upper arms just below the shoulder and gave it a quick grip before releasing her.

"As you can see from my demonstration, what you and Booth did was not in any way a guy hug," Angela informed her, unable to conceal the grin that crept across her face at her best friend's confusion. "Guy's don't put their hands anywhere near another guy's waist, do not rest their heads on the other's chest, nor do guys let a hug last more than 10 seconds. Unless they're gay. And Booth is most certainly not gay. Being the Alpha Male that he is, I'm betting that he isn't into guy hugs at all. Unless of course they involve you."

"Are you telling me that Booth lied to me?" asked Brennan, her eyes flickering with hurt before narrowing in annoyance.

"No, not exactly lied, just masked the truth a little bit." Angela hedged, now regretting that she had enlightened Brennan on the subject.

"He either lied to me or you're lying to me now," Brennan argued, her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. She was irritated, verging on anger and Angela was getting nervous. "Which is it?"

"The truth is..." Angela hedged, wondering why in the world she had to open up her big mouth and bring up the truth of the guy hug when it wasn't hurting anyone. If anything, the way that Brennan had been acting lately, she needed a hug. Not that she would ever ask for one, or even admit that she needed one. The two of them had been doing fine, Booth probably fed her that line at a time when she clearly needed to be held even though she most likely fought against the impulse, and Booth was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of it. Knowing her as well as he did, he knew that was the only way that she would accept comfort from him – make it sound like it was a no big deal, just a partner thing. And it worked, or at least...it had until Ange screwed it up. Ange had to fix it or else she would have a rather large, intimidating FBI special agent very upset with her. More than that, she would be directly responsible for another delay in their path to romance. They had too many excuses along with too many near death experiences that they really needed to get their stuff together and just take the plunge. If Ange screwed up this explanation, they'd use it as yet another excuse why they shouldn't be together.

"Think Ange, and take it slow." she ordered herself.

"Bren, the truth is, that we all need comforting when things get to be too much for us," she began, finding the words as she went along. "It doesn't make us weak, or pathetic. It makes us human."

"I know that." Brennan bristled. "I am human. I'm not cold or unfeeling."

"I know sweetie," Ange smiled, aware that she was one of the few people that Brennan didn't have to explain that fact to. "The problem is that you sometimes try too hard to prove how strong and independent you are. How you don't need anybody for anything, but you do, we all do. Sometimes, when life and our own emotions threaten to overwhelm us we need someone to remind us how strong we are. To provide us with physical comfort, show us empathy without judging us. That's what Booth does for you Bren. He's there for you when you need him, without judging you, without making you feel weak and needy. He does this by giving you permission to accept his comfort. By telling you that it isn't a big deal, that it's just a guy hug."

"But you told me that guys don't hug in the manner that Booth and I hug," Brennan reasoned. "By manipulating the truth, isn't he in fact lying to me?"

"Ok, he was kind of lying about the guy hugs," Ange quickly admitted so that she could then go about diffusing the situation. "But it wasn't a mean lie. It wasn't a manipulative lie to get something that he wants for himself or to take advantage of you in any way. Its a kind lie, a lie so that he could give you the comfort you need without making you feel as though you're obligated to him for it. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think that I do," she replied thoughtfully. "He calls them guy hugs so that I won't be embarrassed by accepting his gesture of support."

"That's exactly it!" beamed Angela, inwardly sighing in relief.

"Ange, would it be wrong then to initiate a guy hug even when I'm not in emotional distress?" asked Brennan shyly.

"Not at all Bren," Angela grinned slyly. "Hugs are a way to show you care, especially when you hold that person really close to you."

"Thanks Ange." Brennan smiled, heading to her desk to resume working.

"Now that I've gotten her to accept his hugs, what excuse can I use to get them to kiss?" Angela wondered to herself as she made her way towards her own office to hatch a plan.


	2. The truth about Scans

**A/N:** After reading this chapter, it might seem like I'm doing a series of one shots, but they'll link up eventually. Thanks to boothandbones4ever, Sheytune, and 0ae0 for their reviews. They made my day, and I dedicate this chapter to them. Hope you like it.

The folks at Fox, Hart Hanson, and Kathy Reichs still own Bones. I wrote to them, telling them that Bones would make a great birthday gift for me. Haven't heard back from them. As usual, no copyright infringement intended. If there was any way to get profit from doing fan fics I haven't figured how to.

On with the story!

**The Truth about Scans**

Lance Sweets was wandering the Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab in search of his two favourite patients. Technically, he supposed that it was wrong to show preference towards any patient over another, but he couldn't help himself. Something about the intimidating FBI agent and his equally imposing scientist partner intrigued him from the minute that he received their file. He had read the file from the first page to the last repeatedly and found himself riveted. From what was written about them, they shouldn't have been able to work together at all, let alone have the highest solve and conviction rates nation wide. Hell, with his intuitive approach to crime solving versus her empirical manner, his way with people and her social inefficacy, his religious faith as opposed to her staunch atheism, they shouldn't even get along. And yet, when Director Cullen called Sweets about them, he expressly told Lance to make sure to take care of "his team".

Sweets knew that he couldn't pass up the opportunity to study such a fascinating work dynamic. He was also aware, from the information given in their file that he was not going to have an easy time getting Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan to open up to him. When he told this to Director Cullen, Cullen told him that he could use the dissolution of their partnership as a threat to get them to participate in the sessions. Of course, he didn't really have that authority (Lance could recommend it, however the decision was in Cullen's hands. The way that he talked about them made it obvious that he wasn't prepared to do that unless it was unavoidable). As long as they believed he did, they would do whatever was asked of them. Cullen warned him that they would attempt to intimidate him, maybe even threaten him a little, Lance's job was to make sure that they could still work together after Booth had arrested Brennan's father. If there was any tension on that front, Sweets had to "fix it" as the director put it.

As fascinating as the conversation with Cullen was, he was anxious to meet his famous new patients. They didn't disappoint. The circumstances that brought them to Lance's office would no doubt have placed a considerable and understandable strain on any partnership; in the case of Booth and Brennan however, they seemed to have a deeper understanding of one another and a bond of trust so powerful that it allowed them to weather this storm without any discernible damage to their partnership. If anything, it strengthened it.

He could have just written up a report that said their partnership was as strong as ever and that could have been the end of it; but these two captured his imagination. Even before he had them in his office, he had heard rumours around the building that there was more than just partnership between the two. There were several office pools running at the Hoover and at the Jeffersonian as to whether Booth and Brennan had a more personal relationship than they were admitting to. Sweets wondered why the partners were such fodder for speculation and gossip. Their first session changed that.

Never before had he witnessed such a bond between two people, such a connection, such devotion, such incredible unresolved sexual tension. For half of the session he wondered if they were aware that he was still in the room. When their appointment was over (and it was over because they decided to walk out of the room, something he learned to grow accustomed to), he knew that he would cajole, persuade, plead, he'd even beg so long as Cullen ordered Booth and Brennan to keep seeing him. As it turns out, all he had to do was convince Cullen that it was a matter of maintaining his best team and ensuring their efficacy. Sweets still didn't have the authority to sever their partnership but the threat was an effective tool that he had learned not to overuse.

Somehow, over time Booth and Brennan went from being patients to friends. He is proud to say that he has earned a place in their makeshift dysfunctional work family. Of course, he's often treated as the little brother that everyone picks on, but in some strange way it makes him feel as though he belongs.

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that he had lost himself in reverie and continued in his attempts to find the partners. When he heard loud voices arguing from the platform he headed that way, knowing from experience that it had to be Brennan and Booth. He was passing by Angela Montenagro's office when he felt someone grab him by the back of his suit jacket and drag him in.

"Angela!" he half yelled, half wheezed as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. "What the—you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Yeah, I got that from you squealing like a little seven year old girl." Angela teased.

"I did not 'squeal'," he argued, his face turning red. "It was a manly gasp."

"There was nothing 'manly' about that sound you made Sweets." scoffed Angela.

"Angela, why did you drag me in here?" asked Sweets, changing the subject. "I have a profile for Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. They wanted it ASAP."

"Because I want something from you." she declared, a predatory smile creeping across her face.

Suddenly, Lance realized that recommending a period of celibacy for Angela might not have been the wisest piece of advice that he's ever given.

"Relax sweetie!" Angela laughed upon seeing the look of alarm on Sweets face. "There's no way I'm robbing your cradle. For all I know, you're still using it."

"You know, the age jokes are kinda getting old." he muttered, realizing his error only when Angela doubled over in laughter.

"That's a good one Sweets," she giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But seriously, I need your help with something."

"What do you need?" he asked wearily.

"Ugh, will you listen to that?" Ordered Angela, rolling her eyes while she motioned to what was happening outside of the peace within her office walls.

"What, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan arguing?" asked Sweets with an eyebrow raised. "That's not unusual. I've come to understand that it helps them to process things. As heated as their 'bickering' gets, it never lasts long, and it helps them to relieve some of their pent up sexual tension. In a few minutes, the argument will be over; he'll give her his charm smile, she'll reciprocate with a grin of her own and everything will be as it was before the bickering."

"That's what I mean!" huffed Angela. "Those two are driving me nuts! Why the hell can't they see that they have what the rest of us can only wish we could have."

"And what would that be Angela?" asked Sweets.

"Certainty," sighed Angela. "They can deny it all they want, but they know. They know deep down inside that there's no one else for them but each other. They know each other in a way that no one else could. I've known Brennan for years, and for the most part no one knows her better than me-except for Booth. And as much as we all love Booth there is no one that can get as close to him as Brennan."

"Well, they are partners in a high risk occupation," he commented, deciding to play devil's advocate. "Because of the inherent danger involved in murder investigations they've had to build a solid foundation of trust -"

"Don't you give me that line about them just being partners too," she scoffed. "You know as well as I do that they are far more than just partners, more than just best friends, more than they're admitting to."

Angela took a moment to collect her thoughts and figure out a way to explain why she was so determined to alter her friends romantic course.

"Sweets, all you have to do is be in the same room for a few minutes to realize what's going on between them," she smiled, shaking her head. "You know what it's like; at first, you're in a conversation with them, and then suddenly they'll start bickering, or having one of their personal conversations and it's like they're in their own little world. You can literally feel the sexual tension, the heightened anticipation of something finally happening between them. All they have to do is lean a little closer, or for Booth to be a little clearer about his romantic references, or for Brennan to finally get what he's talking about. And just when you think it's finally going to happen, the spell is broken and everything goes back to the way it was before."

Angela sighed heavily and plopped down into her chair, massaging her temples as she spoke.

"You'd think that after all of their brushes with death that they would smarten up," she growled. "But oh no, no such luck. They've come so close to losing each other so many times that it's starting to feel like we're all in a soap opera or something. One of these days they're going to run out of chances and it'll be heartbreaking. I've already had a sample of that when Brennan thought Booth was dead, and that's not something I want to relive."

She gave a pointed glance at Sweets before continuing.

"Their only real obstacle is fear Sweets; he's scared that she'll run if she finds out how he feels about her and she's afraid that he'll be just like everyone else whose claimed to love her and ended up abandoning her. They're both afraid of what it'll do to their partnership. They're both so petrified that they'd rather stay in this infuriating holding pattern and let all their chances go by than risk losing what they have. Someone has got to do something about this before it's too late."

"Angela," began Sweets. "Don't you think that it's possible that the sexual frustration you're encountering because of this temporary period of celibacy is being misdirected towards Brennan and Booth rather than the re-examination of your own failed relationships. Perhaps, rather than focusing on whatever may or may not be going on between Brennan and Booth, you should be concentrating on what you want from a relationship and how to achieve these desires?"

"Sweets, the only reason that I agreed to your insane little prescription is because nothing else is working," she said quietly. "I've tried the forever thing with Hodgins, but that went belly up. I've tried initiating a committed relationship with Roxy, but it imploded when she realized I was trying too hard. I've tried living in the moment, but I'm over the whole internet dating and club scenes. I want more, but I'm not sure what I want."

"I thought you and Hodgins were making a second attempt at a relationship." he pointed out.

"I still love Jack," she smiled. "The problem is, I don't want a rehash of what we went through before. If we're going to give it another shot, I know he won't be satisfied with anything less than 'til death do us part."

"And that's not what you want?" asked Sweets.

"I don't know," she mused. "Part of me wants to have a family with him and grow old with him, but the other part of me still wants to run at the thought. Until I can reconcile those parts of me I don't want to do anything that will hurt him."

"I can understand, however, this obsession with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth's personal life-"

"It's not an obsession Sweets," Angela argued. "It's a healthy concern for my best friend.

"I need you to help me get Booth and Brennan together once and for all." declared Angela, her hands on her hips and a steely, determined look in her eyes.

"I don't know about this Angela-" grimaced Sweets, picturing what Booth, or Brennan, or both of them working as a team would do to him if they found out that he was in on some convoluted matchmaking plan hatched by Angela.

"Oh please, I know that you've been trying from your first session with them to get them to admit their feelings for one another," Angela interrupted. "I'm Brennan's best friend, remember? She tells me everything. Even the things that Booth would rather she didn't."

"For example?" Asked Sweets, intrigued by learning more about Brennan from a different point of view.

"Like the fact that you messed with their heads more than once," She replied in a slightly accusatory, slightly amused tone which gave Sweets the creeps. "You were the one who was supposed to tell Brennan that Booth's death was faked. You did it so you could see her reaction to such a loss. That was an unbelievably cold thing to do Sweets. You're lucky that they let you survive that one. I also found out that you messed with Booth's head after the surgery. You showed him some stupid scans and told him that he wasn't really in love with Brennan."

"Ange, those particular regions of the brain have been proven to be linked to-"

"Blah blah blah," she cut him off in a bored tone. "You're their psychologist, you've observed the way that they talk to each other, about each other, their behavior towards each other and you still think that they're not in love? For those three scans I can give you at least 10 examples of them demonstrating how they really feel about each other. "

"But the scans clearly indicate-"

"They indicate what?" asked Ange, her voice issuing a challenge. Sweets may be a psychologist but there was no one in the world that knew Booth and Brennan better. "The first one was taken when he was just informed that he most likely had a brain tumor. Worst case scenarios are a toss up between killing him or leaving him in a permanent vegetative state. Best case scenario still has doctors cutting into his skull. The last thing he was thinking about was romance or sex. I know that those regions of the brain are proven to be linked to romantic love and sexual attraction, but don't you think that there is a possibility that the scans were affected by the emotional and physical stress that he was undergoing? That and, oh maybe the fact that he was suffering from hallucinations?"

"Then why was there little activity in those regions before the surgery, and after the surgery - after he heard Brennan's story about them being married and in love - the regions were lit up like a proverbial Christmas tree?" Sweets retorted.

"Simple," replied Angela confidently. "Before the surgery, he had a lot more to think about, like surviving a brain tumor. You said it yourself, there was little activity, but that doesn't mean that there wasn't any. On top of that Booth and Brennan had denied their feelings for each other for so long that maybe their brains hadn't yet caught up to what they knew in their hearts. Yet, I bet that if you scanned them when the other was in some sort of danger, you'd definitely see the Christmas tree effect going on. As for after the surgery, while in a coma Booth got a taste of a life that he thought he would never have. I'm not talking about being a nightclub owner either. In this dream he was married to the woman he loves, and she loved him back without question. A woman who in real life rails against the institution of marriage at every opportunity and thinks that love is a chemical reaction in our brains that causes delusions. Booth's heart opened up his brain to all that he never hoped he could have and now they're on the same page."

Sweets frowned at this. It was something that he considered when he saw the scans, and yet, at the time he felt himself giving into the feeling of disappointment. When Avalon told him about Booth's feelings for Brennan, he couldn't wipe the gigantic smile off of his face. He knew that those two belonged together, he just couldn't figure out a way to get them to realize it. He's tried though. He's tried and it's gotten to the point where he had to fight off the impulse to tear his own hair out. It was after speaking to Avalon about Booth that Sweets realized how he could help him. Brennan appreciated proof, concrete evidence. What could be more tangible than a brain scan? He would give the scans to Booth, explain to him the importance of it and get him to show Brennan. Unfortunately, when he got the copies of the scans it didn't show what he had hoped it would. Instead of proving Booth's love for Brennan, it showed that it was a result of what he experienced during his coma. Booth's love for Brennan was a side effect of the coma and would fade as his brain healed. Sweets had to ensure that Booth wouldn't take any premature action that would irrevocably damage their partnership. Now that he had heard Angela's argument, he was starting to doubt his decision.

"Sweets, I know that you were probably trying to help, trying to stop Booth from making a colossal mistake and you didn't show him the scans to be mean," Angela said in a quiet voice. "But when I heard about what you did I wanted to hit you. Since he woke up from the surgery, Booth has been struggling to get back to who he used to be. He's constantly doubting himself. The one thing that he knew for certain, the one thing that he held on to while he recovered was his love for _his Bones. _In his dream he might have been married to Bren, but he has always been in love with Bones. You telling him that it wasn't real, that it would just fade and he would end up emotionally scarring her was absolutely cruel."

"What if I'm right Angela?" he asked when he found his voice. Even though he knew she was right, Sweets didn't want to think that he had been unnecessarily cruel. "What if he tells her that he loves her and those feelings do fade?"

"He's been in love with her for nearly five years Sweets," Angela informed him. "He's taken bullets for her, defended her, protected her, taken care of her, comforted her, all without asking for anything in return. He'd do anything for her, even holding back his feelings for her and living like a monk so he could protect her from himself. "

Sweets contemplated what Angela said and couldn't help feeling like a heel even though he did what he thought was best at the time.

"You're going to help me get them together Sweets," Angela declared, the look in her eyes telling him that she wasn't giving him a choice. "You're going to fix what you messed up or I'll tell Brennan that you were screwing around with Booth's head after the surgery. If you think Booth is scary, wait til you see Brennan when she thinks someone's messing with Booth. If anyone can make you disappear without a trace it's her."

Sweets gulped audibly, tried to find some sort of counter argument, tried to tell Angela that Brennan would never make Sweets "disappear" just because he made a poor decision, tried to tell Angela that he was hired by the FBI to maintain their partnership not play matchmaker. The problem is that when he tried to tell her all or any of those reasons not to acquiesce to her demand, there was one thing that Ange said that kept echoing in his mind.

"_You telling him that it wasn't real, that it would just fade and he would end up emotionally scarring her was absolutely cruel."_

Sweets sighed, his shoulders slumping and he said "What do you want me to do?"

Angela simply smiled her cheshire cat grin, and told Sweets "Keep your pants on Sweetie. First I have to get all my ducks in a row."

With that, Angela left her office to proceed to the next part of her plan.


	3. The Truth about Conspiracies

**A/N: **Thanks again to all of you who've reviewed and to those who've added this story to your favorites and story alert. You've placed a rather large and silly grin on my face.

Once again, I have to remind others that I don't own Bones or its characters. If I did, the network censors would have a fit.

**The Truth About Conspiracies**

"Ange, I don't know about this." Hedged Hodgins, looking a littled peaked. When she first beaconed him to her office, a mischievous grin on her face, he thought that his luck with her had changed. Maybe she was rethinking the whole idea of them getting back together. The huge grin on his face that he was attempting in vain to suppress vanished all together when Wendell showed up, apparently at Angela's behest.

The confused look on his face turned to amusement as she disclosed the reason she called them into her office. Of course it had to do with Booth and Brennan, her current obsession. He wouldn't be surprised if one day she snapped, stripped them down and threw them into a broom closet naked. Since she began her celibacy kick, she's been possessed by this idea that the partners were going to admit their love for each other and start having sex if she had to use mind control to get them to do it. Hodgins was even tempted to show her his files on secret government mind control experiments. Maybe even earn brownie points with her by giving her the numbers of some of his sources.

The only thing that stopped him really were the thoughts of what Brennan and Booth would do to him if they ever found out. Even with all of his money, Hodgins was fairly sure that if Booth wanted to find him, there was no where he would be able to hide for long from the ranger and army trained sniper. And Brennan, she was scary for a scientist. Booth could take him out at 1500 feet while Brennan would just beat the crap out of him face to face. And then she would make sure that his remains would never be found.

Just as he was shuddering from that thought, Ange flashed her brilliant, not to mention wicked smile his way. She was up to something, something he would pay to see...from a safe distance, and with some form of plausible deniability. Although, the look in Angela's eyes had a different idea. One that would have him directly involved. The plan she outlined was devious, multilayered without being too complex, and most of all a shining example of her genius. That is, if everything went according to her plan and if you know Brennan and Booth, plans have a way of falling apart with them. Best of intentions and all that. The closest that anyone has gotten to getting them together was Caroline's idea with the mistletoe. According to her the kiss wasn't just hot, it was August in the middle of Hades hot. Just when she was about to sneak out of the office and let nature take its course, the duo broke apart, saying that the kiss was nothing. Brennan said it was like kissing her brother, and Caroline told him that if it was true, then that family was closer than they should be. After the lip lock they went about as if it never happened.

As much as Hodgins would like to see Brennan – his de facto boss and her so called partner hook up, he would like to be alive to see it happen. And what Angela was planning, he wasn't so sure about that.

On top of that, she wanted to include poor Wendell. Wendell was just a kid, he wasn't even a full squint, he was just a squintern. A squintern of the week and she wanted to subject him to the anger of Brennan and Booth. Angela said that she had it all planned out, that she had backup plans for her backup plans, but something about this didn't feel right to Hodgins. More than being his sort of boss and her scary FBI partner, Brennan and Booth were friends of his. Hodgins agreed with Angela that they belonged together, but he was more of the opinion that they were grown ups - they should be left alone to handle their business. If they were really meant to be together, it should be because they want to be together not because of some beautiful artist's clever machinations.

Problem was, once Ange got an idea into her head she didn't let it go. Hodgins supposed he should just give in to his survival instincts, that would be the smart thing to do - say no and just pretend that he had no idea of her plan. That would have been the smart thing to do. Unfortunately, Hodgins was never smart when it came to Angela. One look in her eyes and it didn't really matter what she asked of him, he could never say no.

"Hodgie, Wendell, this is plan is as foolproof as a plan can get," she said reassuringly. "Especially when the plan involves those two fools."

"What if Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth find out what we're up to?" asked Wendell nervously. Hodgins couldn't blame the guy. He's known the pair for years, and they still have the ability to make him a touch apprehensive. "Won't they be pissed off at us? I mean, I used to box and I was pretty good in the ring so I can defend myself against a regular joe off the street and come out of it fairly intact. Thing is, Booth is an FBI agent. A big FBI agent who's damn good with a gun and a rifle from what I've heard. And Dr. Brennan has more black belts in more martial arts than I can pronounce. Those two aren't the kind of people that you piss off unless you have a death wish."

"Relax junior squint," Angela said in a tone that reminded him of Brennan telling an intern something they should already know. "Like I said, its foolproof. Unless of course, someone I've trusted to be involved in the most comprehensive matchmaking scheme in the history of matchmaking ends up losing his nerve and spilling all to the dynamic duo. Is that something you're considering Wendell?"

"No 'mam." Jack almost laughed as he looked upon Wendell's recently admonished face and heard Wendell gulp.

"Good," Angela beamed, now assured that Jack and Wendell were on board. "I'll implement the first stage as soon as Brennan comes back from lunch with Booth. Sweets will put stage 2 into play-"

"What's stage 2?" asked Wendell, still somewhat apprehensive about his part in Angela's plans.

"Stage 2 will have Brennan upping the heat factor in those 'guy hugs' that Booth gives her." replied Angela.

"I cannot believe that she fell for that line!" laughed Jack. "Oh come on people! Guy hugs? What kind of guy hugs other men on a regular basis? Especially a manly man like Booth. I _once_ tried to hug Booth after he gave me some really good advice when I was feeling emotional and he threatened to shoot me. I guess the only guys he hugs are women that look like Brennan."

Jack took a moment to laugh at his own joke before he noticed Angela's glare aimed at him.

"Sorry. Please continue." he said sheepishly.

"As I was saying, Stage 2 is designed to increase their comfortability at physically showing affection for one another-"

"Excuse me Angela," Wendell cut in hesitantly.

"Yes Wendell." She said in an amused schoolteacher tone.

"Isn't Booth already used to showing her affection?" he pointed out. "He's always touching her, his hand is always either at the small of her back, or around her shoulders, and according to you he pulls her into guy hugs on a regular basis."

"Ah, but you see, that show of physical affection is initiated by our...or should I say her Knight in FBI standard body armor," she explained. "Stage 2 will have Brennan initiating the gestures of affection."

"And with Dr. Brennan showing physical affection for Booth, that will give Booth the impetus to increase the frequency in which he shows affection for Dr. B. Right?" confirmed Wendell.

"Exactly," Angela beamed, realizing that they were now appreciating the brilliance of her plan. "Stage 3 will come into play once their physical boundaries have been re-established in a satisfactory manner. Stage 3 is where you two come in-"

"What is everyone doing in here?" asked a familiar voice that caused the three to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Sweetie!" gasped Angela, turning to look upon the confused visage of her best friend. "You shouldn't use your stealthy ninja skills for evil and sneaking up on your friends."

"If you wanted privacy, you should have closed your door." Brennan suggested wryly. "What's stage 3?"

"It's a play," Angela improvised. She didn't have to look at Wendell or Hodgins to know that they wouldn't be of any help. "A friend of Wendell is writing a play about the neighborhood that they grew up in."

"Oh, that sounds very interesting," Brennan nodded, accepting Angela's explanation. "I'd be very interested in seeing this play. Tell me if and when your friend brings his play to the stage. I'm sure that Booth would want to see it as well."

"Sure thing Dr. Brennan." Wendell smiled weakly.

"People, time to stop gossiping!" Booth declared, coming up rather close behind Brennan. "We have a murder to solve, remember?"

"Booth's right people, time to get back to work." Angela reiterated, shooing everyone out of her office.

"Bones, Charlie just called," Booth informed Brennan. "They just picked up the victim's husband. He's in interrogation waiting for us."

"Brennan will be there in a minute, I just have to borrow my best friend for a sec." Angela intervened, grabbing Brennan by the arm.

"Bones?" Booth asked uncertainly.

"I'll be there in a minute," she smiled, giving him silent permission to go ahead. "Don't start the interrogation without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it Bones," he smiled, heading out of the lab doors. "I'll wait by the elevators. If you're not there in 2 minutes I'm going on without you."

"What is it Ange? Booth and I have a suspect to question."

"I was just wondering what was up with Booth," asked Angela with seeming innocence. "He seems a little down lately..."

Wendell and Hodgins watched as Angela led Brennan away from them and towards Brennan's office. They looked at each other and grinned before knocking each other's fists.

Stage 1 is proceeding as planned.


	4. The truth about Therapy

**A/N: **Thanks again to all of those who've reviewed and added this to their story alerts and their favorites. I love you people! I'm trying to update this every day, or at least every other day. I'm taking this weekend off though because it's Thanksgiving here in Canada and I have to concentrate on surviving the family get together. If I can I'll try and add at least one chapter. Wish me luck.

Oh yeah, and just because it gives me the warm and fuzzies to say - I don't own Bones or any of its characters. They actually belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and the lucky SOB's at Fox. Yay me.

**The Truth About Therapy**

"I was just wondering what was up with Booth," said Angela in a low voice. "He seems a little down lately."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, confusion etched on her face. "He seems fine to me."

"Oh," Angela replied in her most subtly concerned voice. "If you say so. I mean, you would know, right? No one knows Booth better than you."

"I would imagine that Jared would be more familiar with Booth than I," Brennan countered, her brows bunched up in concentration. "Cam has known Booth for a longer amount of time, so it would be logical for her -"

"They've known him for longer, but you know him better." Angela pointed out. "You're the one who spends the most time with him, the one that he confides in, you're his partner."

"I would've thought that you'd take another opportunity to assert your opinion that Booth and I should be romantically involved." scoffed Brennan.

"You didn't listen to me the last hundred times I told you that," Angela reminded her. "I figure that saying it again would be like beating a dead horse."

"Why would you beat a dead horse?" asked Brennan looking puzzled.

"Exactly!" nodded Angela.

"I don't understand what you mean by that." said Brennan in her typical 'that does not compute' way.

"Nevermind," Angela shook her head. "Point is, lately Booth's smile has been a little....forced."

"Really?"asked Brennan, her lips forming a frown.

Angela tried not to grin as she could tell her best friend was using that vast brain of hers to recall all of the moments that she had spent with Booth. She could practically see Brennan trying to ascertain any and all instances in which he may have exhibited the slightest strain in either his voice or in his facial or muscular structures that could be indicators of tension despite the obvious outward signs of his usual joviality.

"Has anything been bothering him lately?" Angela said, interrupting Brennan's thought processes. Best not to let her dwell too much.

"Not that I know of." Brennan replied, once again sounding pensive.

"Maybe he's just lonely." Angela offered.

"Why would he be lonely?" wondered Brennan aloud. "He has me for company while we're working on our case."

"And when you're not working on your case?" Angela inquired, in her mind hoping and praying that Brennan would take the bait.

"Well, we have had diner together twice this week."

"Don't you have dinner more often than that?" pressed Angela.

"Yes, usually we do," confirmed Brennan. "But I did have a date on Tuesday night, and the other evenings I spent working on my latest novel. I have a deadline coming up and my publisher says that they already have a marketing campaign planned. My final submission is due in less than a month."

"That's why you're ignoring Booth?" Angela asked, trying to look innocent. Luckily Brennan was never really good at reading facial expressions.

"I'm not ignoring Booth!" Brennan protested. "I find that I require complete silence to concentrate on my writing and Booth has a tendency to...draw attention to himself - whether its on purpose or inadvertently. With the deadline looming I can't afford the distraction."

'So...she finds Booth distracting. This is better than I thought.' Angela realized.

"Bren, maybe he just feels neglected," Angela shrugged. "I mean, with the exception of when he has Parker for the weekend he's always there for you and lately you've been too busy for him. He's made himself available to you whenever you need him to the point where he's practically living like a monk."

"Perhaps all he requires is a sexual release." Brennan suggested.

"Are you offering?" Angela couldn't help herself from saying.

"Angela! He's my partner, we're not like that." Brennan reiterated.

"I know, I'm sorry." Angela apologized, though she really wanted to shake some sense into her best friend and say 'why the hell not?' Instead she decided to stick to the plan.

"Do you think that I should suggest that he find someone to fulfill his biological urges?" Brennan offered. "Perhaps I can convince him that a casual sexual relationship is not as immoral as his repressive and antiquated Catholic upbringing would have him believe."

It almost hurt Angela not to tell Brennan that the only way that she could convince him of that fact is if she offered herself as the one to relieve his "biological urges".

"Sweetie, you know that Booth doesn't do casual," Angela reminded her instead. "When Booth is with a woman, he's with her for more than just a night, more than just to relieve his biological urges. He believes in love and that sex is a way to engender intimacy between two people. Besides, a one night stand isn't something that you should jump into when you're lonely. Waking up alone tends to intensify the feeling."

"Well, what should I do? How do I help him?" Brennan asked in a quiet voice, her eyes almost pleading with Angela.

Angela almost caved at the unwarranted concern that her best friend was exhibiting, after all there was nothing wrong with Booth. He wasn't really lonely, or sad, or depressed that Angela knew of. Nothing other than the fact that he and Brennan were too stubborn to admit that they loved each other. As bad as she felt for manipulating her friend into worrying needlessly over Booth, Angela decided to dig in and stick to the plan. This was all for the greater good, she told herself.

"Maybe you should talk to Sweets, Bren. He may have some helpful suggestions." Angela advised.

"That's a good idea. Thank you Ange." Brennan smiled, giving Ange a brief hug. "I'll see him after the interrogation."

"No!" exclaimed Angela a little too forcefully. She took a breath and smiled. "You should see him now. Booth can take care of an interrogation on his own and you do want to find a way to help Booth, don't you?"

"Why can't I just see Sweets later?"

"Because...." hedged Angela, trying to find an excuse to get Brennan to Sweets office ASAP. "Because I know for a fact that right now, he's catching up on some paperwork. If you go too late he may be busy with a patient."

"How do you know that?" asked Brennan skeptically.

"I...called him and asked him if he wanted to go to lunch," Ange lied. "He told me that he had to finish up some paperwork and that he didn't have a patient to see for another couple of hours."

"Maybe this would be an inopportune time to interrupt him." Brennan realized.

"I don't think he'd mind," replied Ange. "He's been at it for a while already. I'm sure that he could use a break."

"Ok Ange," smiled Brennan. "I'll just text Booth and tell him to do the interrogation without me. Thanks for the advice."

"Oh, you'll thank me later, especially after you get to test Booth's 'endurance'!" Angela wanted to say. Instead she said "No problem Sweetie. See you later!"

As soon as she heard the main doors to the lab whoosh shut, she grabbed her cell phone and called Sweets.

"Baby boy, this is Fate." she whispered into the phone.

"Angela, why are you whispering?" asked Sweets, shaking his head. Angela was getting way too into this. "And why are you continuing to use those inane handles?"

"Because they're more fun," she replied gleefully. "Wonder Woman has left the lair. Repeat Wonder Woman has left the lair."

"I take what you've said to mean that Dr. Brennan is on her way to see me." Sweets said wryly.

"Why can't you use your spy voice and the spy names?" whined Angela. "It feels more clandestine when you use them."

"It would only make sense to use them if we were on walkie talkies," Sweets pointed out. "Or if Brennan is nearby. And since your handle for Dr. Brennan is Wonder Woman, and you've said that she's 'left the lair' I'm guessing that she's on her way here. Am I right?"

"Spoilsport." Sweets could actually see her pouting.

"I can't believe that you suckered me into this Angela." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is highly unethical, not to mention what they'd do to me if they ever found out about my involvement."

"They won't find out if you don't tell them." Angela replied in a sing song voice. "Just stick to the plan and you'll be fine. Tell her what I told you to tell her, only make it sound therapish."

"Therapish?" Sweets asked. He found himself bemused by Angela despite finding himself blackmailed by her into this current situation.

"Yeah, make it sound as though you're giving her psychologically sound advice." advised Angela.

"You mean, rather than making it sound like her best friend is feeding me a bunch of bull to encourage her to get her romantically closer to her work partner?" Sweets added.

"Exactly," Angela grinned, ignoring most of what he said. "I told her that you were just catching up on paperwork until your next patient, which won't be for a couple of hours."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." replied Sweets.

"Remember Sweets, stick to the script and don't forget to breathe," suggested Angela. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," he scoffed. "You won't be alone in a room with a woman who would know how to break every bone in my body."

When they hung up, Sweets spent the next few minutes trying to relax, and adopt a casual pose.

It didn't work.

When Brennan finally showed up 10 minutes later, Sweets squeaked in alarm. Looking up to see the smirk on her face, he said;

"Dr. Brennan, you startled me. I was just catching up on some paperwork. Can I help you with something?"

**A/N II** : So what do you think? Not exactly my favorite chapter. This one was harder to write than the others. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.

Thanks - Anne


	5. The Truth about Super Heroes

**A/N: **I know that I said that I might not write another chapter until after the weekend, but I've managed to finish one more little chapter. This one is for boothandbones4ever. Thanks for the idea. And thank you to everyone who's reviewed and added this to their story alert. I send you all a big imaginary hug.

Oh and I still don't own Bones or its characters. I keep checking to see if that's changed, but so far, no. I don't own the Justice League, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman or Robin. I wonder, if I did, could I trade them for Bones and Booth?

**The Truth about Super Heroes**

"Remember Sweets, stick to the script and don't forget to breathe," suggested Angela. "You'll be fine."

She listened to him fret about being alone in a room with Brennan and her frightening knowledge of the human skeletal system along with her martial arts skills before hanging up on him. She slid her phone closed and allowed herself an indulgent 10 second happy dance. Everything was going according to plan.

"Am I interrupting something?" she heard a voice at her doorway ask amusedly.

She jumped and spun around to see her boss and friend grinning at her.

"Geez, did you and Brennan go to the same spy school Cam?" Angela exclaimed, one hand to her chest while the other gripped her chair to steady her.

"Of course not. And even if we did, we couldn't tell you without killing you," joked Cam. "I know what you're up to Ange."

"What do you mean?" asked Angela, trying to sound innocent. "I'm not up to anything."

"Angela." Cam called her out in her best kindergarten teacher tone, one that she usually reserved for Hodgins and whatever squintern he managed to rope into his latest experiment.

"Alright," she sighed. "I was trying to power through my work and sort out what I needed to do now and what I could postpone until after the weekend. Brennan and I were hoping to leave early on Friday. I hope you're not angry."

"Not at all," Cam smiled benevolently. "but I will get pissed off if you don't cut me in on the matchmaking plans you have for Booth and Brennan."

"You know about that?" asked Angela incredulously.

"I told you I knew what you're up to," Cam laughed, shaking her head. "you let Sweets, Hodgins and Wendell in on it and you didn't bother to include me? I'm kinda hurt and a little insulted."

"How did you find out?" Asked Angela.

"Nothing happens in here that I don't know about Ange. I am the boss after all." replied Cam with a smirk "Besides, after I caught Wendell and Hodgins watching you and Brennan like they wish they had popcorn to snack on I eavesdropped on your conversation with Brennan."

Before Angela could say anything, Cam cut her off with a hand gesture. "You do know that the doors in here aren't just decorative. They actually do close, and if you'd try them out every now and then you'd discover that and have a bit more privacy. Not that much privacy if you and Hodgins are thinking about getting back together."

"Understood." Angela grinned.

"Good," nodded Cam. "Now, let's get back to the whole 'Booth is lonely' thing you tried to feed Brennan."

"Sorry that I didn't include you Cam," apologized Angela. "I just thought that it might have been a little weird if I asked you to join in on a scheme to get your ex boyfriend and a colleague together."

"Oh please," Cam scoffed. "What Seeley and I had was in the far distant past. He and I are just good friends and I want him to be happy. Brennan makes him happy. I've known for a while now that he's in love with her. Even when we had that little....dalliance, I had a sneaking suspicion that his feelings for Brennan were more than that of a partner. When she and Hodgins were kidnapped by the gravedigger, it all but confirmed it for me."

"I'm sorry Cam." Angela said, slightly uncomfortable at the thought that Cam might still have feelings for Booth and that this might hurt her.

"Angela, I'm ok," smiled Cam brightly. "What Seeley and I had was not much more than a friends with benefits situation. We are now and will continue to be the best of friends. Besides, I'm seeing someone right now who I happen to like very much."

"Really?" asked Angela, intrigued. "Any details you want to share?"

"Not yet. We're taking things slow," grinned Cam. "Now back to the two most obstinate people ever to fall in love with each other. What's the plan?"

"Wait a sec," paused Angela, feeling a bit skeptical at Cam's sudden enthusiasm. "Why are you so eager to jump in? Sweets, Hodgins and Wendell all had to be.... coerced into participating, aware of what the consequences would be if Brennan and Booth found out what we're up to. And you're practically begging to be let in on the plan?"

"What, is it so unbelievable that I would want Booth and Brennan to stop denying that they're in love and just be happy together?" Cam grinned innocently and shrugged.

"That's right!" Angela snapped her fingers as she suddenly recalled an interesting bit of information. "October is the month that you picked for them to get together in the office pool isn't it?"

"Ok, so I make a little money while encouraging love to bloom between two people that I happen to be fond of. What's wrong with that?" Cam asked.

"Nothing I can think of," shrugged Angela. "I cut you in on the plan, you cut me in on the office pool?"

"Deal!" Cam agreed.

"Excellent, because I think that I have the perfect job in mind for you!" Angela exclaimed, barely managing to contain her excitement.

"Do tell." Cam replied, intrigued.

"It will involve a bit of misdirection on your part," said Angela in a low tone. "You're going to have to do some work on Booth. How convincing can you be Catwoman?"

"I can be quite persuasive," said Cam confidently. "wait, Catwoman?"

"Oh, we're using handles and code words," replied Angela excitedly. "Hodgins is Batman, Wendell is Robin, Sweets is Baby Boy, I'm Fate or Lady Fate, Brennan is Wonder Woman, and Booth is of course Superman."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Cam. "It sounds like a super charged Justice League headed by cupid. This is going to be fun."

"It totally is," confirmed Angela. "What I need you to do isn't going to be easy. You're going to have to fool someone who has an uncanny ability to read people. You up for the challenge?"

"Absolutely Lady Fate," declared Cam. "What's my mission?"

The two conspirators headed to Cam's office to plot behind a closed door.


	6. The Truth about Friendship

**A/N: **So, here it is - stage 2, otherwise known as Sweets session with Brennan. Thank you again to all of those who've reviewed and put this on their story alerts. You all are amazing. To those who've been with this story since the beginning - you all are the bestest. Hugs and Kisses to all of you, and thank you for your patience.

As you already know, I do not own Bones or any of the characters. The privilege of that goes to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and the Fox network. Unless they want to be extremely generous to me for my birthday.

**The Truth about Friendship**

"Dr. Brennan, you startled me!" Sweets croaked, swallowing a great gulp of air and hoping that she didn't see how nervous he was. "I was just catching up on some paperwork. Can I help you with something?"

To Brennan, Sweets appeared a little awkward, but then again he must have been immersed in whatever task he was attempting to accomplish before she had disturbed him. Added to that is the fact that he doesn't usually see her without Booth.

Sweets thought he sounded and acted the way that he did in middle school when his voice started to change. 'No wonder they treat me as though I were still a child. I sound like I'm revisiting puberty when I'm nervous.'

He took another deep breath, hoping to calm himself down. He just wanted to get this over with. Part of him just wanted to confess his role in all of this and throw himself at Brennan's mercy. She may forgive him for what he told Booth about the scans if she knew that Sweets was truly acting in their best interests. And if Angela went through with her threat and told Booth, the only person who could indeed protect him and calm the hot headed agent down was Dr. Brennan. She wouldn't let Booth shoot him, would she?

On the other hand, he did agree with Angela that the two of them needed that little push in order to get them to finally realize what they mean to each other. Their feelings for each other ran so deeply, so intensely that it's hard to understand why neither of them had any idea of it. He sometimes wondered if their obliviousness was feigned. How is it possible that an intellectual woman with an IQ as high as hers and an agent with such an uncanny ability to discern the thoughts and motivations of people that it bordered on the supernatural couldn't tell how their partner feels for them. They had to be faking it. At one point, he was almost certain that they were carrying on a secret romance until Angela pointed out that their sexual tension was still at that plateau – neither dissipating at being sated, nor intensifying as though they were addicted to each other's touch. She also noted that if they had been sexually involved, their touches would be less chaste, less conservative. Their contact would have that subconscious subtext to it, as if they couldn't help their hands from roaming, or their bodies from gravitating to each other.

When he realized that Angela was right, he was surprised at the disappointment he felt. At that point they were just his most intriguing patients. After talking to Angela, he watched them - really watched them. There was something captivating about the two of them, the way that they stood together, the way that they spoke about each other and to each other, the care that they showed one another and to those they considered part of their makeshift family. With an almost desperate ache he wanted to be part of that, a part of their family even though he could tell that the invitation to do so is not given lightly. To be part of the team, you had to earn it. He thought that his education would give him an advantage. If he could just find out what made them tick. What made them good together. The harder he tried to uncover these truths, the more they'd close ranks and exclude him. It wasn't until they saw that he needed them, needed to be a part of the team that he received the summons. They framed the question as an invitation to a dinner at Booth's place, but to Sweets, it was so much more.

It was more this - that they had accepted him as one of them - than Angela's threats that prompted him to become involved in her scheme. Alright, yes Angela's threats were effective, but more than that he wanted to see Brennan and Booth together. When they are together, it's almost as if they're on a stage bathed in the glow of a spotlight and everyone else seems to fade into the shadows. They've been through so much and deserved to finally have happiness with each other. That's the real reason why he was doing this and risking bodily harm if they ever found out.

"Sweets?" Brennan called him back from his thoughts, and from the way that she had her arms crossed in front of her chest and the irritation on her face she must have been calling his name for awhile.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan," he apologized sheepishly. "I was just lost in thought."

"How is that possible?" frowned Brennan. "You haven't moved from your chair and since this is your office I would expect that you'd have familiarized yourself with it by now."

"Lost in thought, as in absorbed or immersed in my thought processes Dr. Brennan," Lance explained.

"Sweets, if you're busy I can come back at another time."

"No, it's alright," he jumped in, hoping that he didn't sound too eager. "I need a break. Is there something wrong? Is Agent Booth alright?"

Asking about Booth was Angela's idea. When Sweets realized why she wanted him to do this he had to admit that she was something of an evil genius.

"He's fine," Brennan replied rather quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Sweets said, shrugging and leaning back in his chair hoping to seem relaxed. He thought he was succeeding until he almost toppled himself. When he recovered, he added "Booth just doesn't seem himself lately. It's almost as though he's trying to convince himself as well as others that he's his usual self. Is everything with the two of you ok?"

"We're fine," Brennan insisted, perhaps a bit too vehemently and taking a seat on his couch. "Although Angela said that she's noticed that Booth seems a little down as well."

"What do you think?" asked Sweets, utilizing a tried and true therapy method of getting a patient to answer their own question. Too late, he realized that he was supposed to convince her that Booth was feeling down, not get her to see that there's nothing wrong with him. "I mean, has Booth acted strange lately? Does he appear as though he's trying to convince you that he's happy?"

"He has been rather talkative lately," she mused. "And he's been rather persistent in explaining jokes that I don't at all find humorous. Is that what you mean?"

As he and Angela predicted tried to find any and all examples of the question he had just posed her, never realizing how leading that question was.

"Has there been a precipitating event that may have caused Agent Booth's melancholy?" he asked, and just when he started to feel proud that his voice had regained the tone and timbre that he has perfected in order to get his patients to open up to him, he stubs his toe on the way to the chair in front of Brennan.

"Are you alright Sweets?" asked Brennan, a touch concerned. "You seem rather awkward and uncoordinated at the moment."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered, wondering how he was supposed to get Brennan to do what Angela wanted her to do when he was acting like Bambi on the ice. He tended to become rather clumsy when he told lies. The bigger the lie, the less time he spent upright.

"Just been sitting in my office chair for too long." he said, tripping over his own feet and landing at hers. He quickly popped up and sat in his chair before anything else happened.

"Back to my question," he said quickly, ignoring the look of amusement on Brennan's face and the embarrassment that he felt. "Has something happened recently that would explain Booth's mood?"

"Angela asked me that same question and as far as I can recollect, nothing." Brennan sighed, seeming rather upset. "Angela said that since I'm his partner and I'm the one he spends the most time with him, that I know him better than anyone else. If that were true, then should I not have noticed that there was something wrong with Booth?"

"Dr. Brennan, Angela's right," he said, attempting to lean back, only to notice that the metal strap of his watch had somehow caught on his pants. Not knowing what else to do, he resumed his previous position and continued. "you do know Agent Booth better than anyone else. However, sometimes when we become overly familiar with something or someone we tend to overlook details or dismiss them."

"Booth wouldn't," she argued. It never ceased to amaze him how loyal they were to each other. "He would notice if there was something wrong with me and he would know what to say or do to make me feel better."

"And you want to know what to do help him." Sweets finished the thought for her.

"Yes." she said quietly.

"Have you been busy lately?" Sweets asked, according to Angela's script. "I know that your expertise ensures that you are in demand, but has your schedule been unusually hectic?"

"Well, I do have a deadline for my latest novel looming," replied Brennan, her lips pursed in thought. "my publisher moved up the deadline to accommodate a marketing campaign that they have planned. Since I had only a couple of weeks to finish my book on top of my usual workload much of my time has been spoken for. I've been so busy that I've had lunch at my desk for the past week."

"And Booth hasn't dragged you away from your desk?" Sweets asked, genuinely surprised. Booth tended to be rather forceful when insisting that Dr. Brennan occasionally take a moment away from work.

"He's aware of the pressure I'm under, and he's been supportive," said Brennan. "When I can't come to the diner, he brings take out for me."

"How can you not see how bad he has it for you?" Sweets muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" asked Brennan, her head tilted to the side.

"Nothing," he smiled, thinking that it isn't good for patients to see their therapists talking to themselves. "I was just thinking that, perhaps Booth is feeling a little neglected."

"What do you mean?" asked Brennan, sounding a little defensive. "Booth and I still work together, and we still talk."

"Yes, but your partnership with Booth has progressed to the point that the two of you spend time outside of work, correct?" inquired Sweets. "The two of you are not only partners, but you're connected socially as friends. Correct?"

"Correct." Brennan repeated. From the look on her face, Sweets could tell that she could see where he was going.

"As partners, the two of you maintain that equilibrium that allows you to work well together," he continued. "As friends, he has shown you continued understanding by not demanding more of your time than you can afford or making you feel guilty for not spending time with him. He also shows you continued support by making sure that you eat regularly even with your manic schedule, even if he has to take time out to bring food to you. There is a chance that Booth is feeling that you may be taking his friendship for granted."

"I'd never take his friendship for granted!" she exclaimed. "He's one of my best friends."

"I know that you'd never do that on purpose," Sweets said calmly, trying to wipe his sweaty hands on his pant legs while trying to wriggle his watch free without Brennan noticing. "And to a certain degree, I'm sure that Booth knows this as well. It probably makes him feel even worse because he feels guilty for feeling taken for granted."

"What should I do then?" asked Brennan, looking down at her hands. "I'm a woman with a genius IQ, and I'm very eloquent, except when it comes to emotions. How do I tell him how much his friendship means to me?"

For the second time in this conversation, Sweets was inches away from saying "screw it" and just tell Brennan that all of this was a very elaborate trick to get her and Booth to admit their feelings for each other and trick them into a romantic relationship. He felt like a jerk for making Brennan feel like there was something wrong with her relationship with Booth when there wasn't. Nothing except they were still in denial of their feelings for each other.

He changed his mind back and continued.

"If you feel uncomfortable verbalizing your feelings for Booth," Sweets began. "Then perhaps in this case actions would speak louder than words."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan pouted in confusion.

"Maybe you should just show him how your friendship means to him, the way Booth shows you," Sweets suggested. "He's constantly utilizing physical contact to reassure you that he's there for you in a tangible way; the hand at your back, the hugs, the arm over your shoulder - those are all friendly gestures of affection."

"So...are you saying that's what I should do? Place a hand at his lower back, give him hugs, place an arm over his shoulder - "

"No," said Sweets, shaking his head. "Those gestures are specific towards you from Booth. It would seem like you're just mimicking him. You're going to have to come up with something different."

"Like what?" Brennan asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Well, a hug is an acceptable method of showing affection for someone," mused Sweets, finally managing to free his watch. "If you're looking for other ways to convey the depth of friendship you feel for Booth, why don't you observe others? Angela - she's good at physical demonstrations of affection. See what she does to show fondness to someone she considers a good friend. Take your cues from her."

"That's an excellent idea Dr. Sweets," nodded Brennan, getting up from the couch. "Thank you for your advice. I should let you get back to your work, and I have my own to complete. See you next week with Booth for our regular session?"

"Sure." squeaked Sweets, paling at the thought of having to face Booth if this doesn't go the way that Angela expected. He cleared his throat and willed his voice to go back to normal. "See you next week Dr. Brennan."

He waited nearly a full minute after Brennan left before calling Angela. He couldn't believe that she actually bought all of what he said. Angela's plan may have a chance of working.

He took out his cell phone and quickly texted Angela.

_Stage 2 complete. Begin Stage 3._


	7. The Truth about Exes

**A/N: **Here it is, Stage three of Angela's grand matchmaking scheme. I was going to say more about it but I figured that I'd just let the chapter speak for itself. Thanks again to all of you who've reviewed, alerted and read this story. I've had far too much fun writing it and it's nice to know that people enjoy it. Y'all are the best.

Despite the number of candles I've blown out and the stars that I've wished upon I still don't own Bones or its characters. Nor do I profit from this story, although if someone wants to reward me with a Booth hug I wouldn't object....

**The Truth about Exes**

When Angela left Cam's office, Cam immediately went about setting her part of the plan in motion. With a smile, she sent a text that would begin it. She then sat back and waited for the inevitable call.

"Hey Cam," a familiar voice greeted her. "A coffee sounds really good right now."

"Rough day?" she asked, with a smile that was evident in your voice. "Maybe we should go for something a little stronger than just caffeine."

"Don't tempt me Camille," he growled. "I'd take you up on your offer if I didn't have all of this paperwork and follow up to do."

"Alright," she laughed. "Raincheck Seeley?"

"I'm not in the mood Cam." he warned her.

"You started it!" she teased. "I'll pick you up in five. There's a new cafe that Ange told me about. They make mochas with real Swiss chocolate."

"You didn't tell me that you wanted to go out for girly coffees." Booth whined.

"It's coffee with chocolate," Cam reasoned. "What's there not to like?"

"Cam, I have a ton of work to do here," Booth started, and Cam could tell that he was backing out. "And I had to do the interrogation on my own, which means I have to do the write up on my own-"

"Quit whining Booth and be at the lobby in five minutes." Cam ordered, not giving him a chance to change his mind.

She zipped out of the Jeffersonian parking structure and over to the Hoover in the allotted time. He looked at her questioningly, with his eyes asking her why they had to take her car. She laughingly told him that Angela gave her the instructions and said that it was a little hard to find. If they took Booth's car, and in his mood he'd be likely to shoot the GPS. He said something about Cam, Angela and their willingness to go to the ends of the earth for a drink that barely resembled coffee.

"You and Ange have your frou frou coffees," he said in a low voice as they waited in line to place their order. "While Bones and I, we like real coffee. No weird blends from somewhere in the Amazon from beans that came out of a monkey's ass-"

"The animal you're talking about is actually a civet, and it's a member of the cat family Booth." Cam corrected with a grin.

"Don't go all Nigel Vincent Murray on me." he scowled.

"I'm just making sure that you are aware of the facts Booth," replied Cam, rolling her eyes. "If I were to go all 'Nigel Vincent-Murray' on you, I'd give you the name and history of the coffee you mentioned, maybe give you a lecture on how it's processed. All I really did was correct you."

"Doesn't matter whether it comes from a monkey's or a cat's ass. I'm not drinking it," Booth exclaimed. "I'm not into that whole hazelnut-vanilla-mocha whatever crap too. Just coffee, black. At the most I'll have a double double, but that's as fancy as I get."

"What about a white hot chocolate?" she asked as their turn came up.

"Sure." he shrugged.

They placed their orders and waited for them on the other side of the counter. Cam could tell that there was something on Booth's mind, but he seemed to be forming the questions in his head. When their orders were ready, they took their mugs to a table in the corner. Rather than letting Booth stew in whatever had gotten under his skin, Cam decided to intrude on his thoughts.

"What's wrong big guy?" she smiled.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he snarled, even though he knew that Cam knew him better than that.

"Aside from the fact that I know you well enough to know when something is on your mind, you're also emitting that 'I'm about to shoot someone' vibe," Cam explained. "I'm guessing that our service was expedited because of that. Now, will you tell me what's wrong so I can see if I can help before you discharge your weapon and get us kicked out of here?"

"It's nothing Cam." he sighed, leaning back. "It's stupid...I just...nevermind. You don't have to worry about me shooting anyone. Promise."

"It's about Brennan isn't it?" asked Cam, trying to hide her amusement.

"What makes you think it's about Bones?" he scoffed unconvincingly. Cam continued to stare at him until he relented. "Alright, it's about her. For the past week and a half we've just been working. We haven't spent any free time together, not that she's had any free time. I've tried to be understanding about it, I've brought her lunch at her office instead of taking her out to eat, and I try not to pester her after work. I've only brought wong foo's to her once this week and I've done most of our paperwork, all she has to do really is re-word some of it for her reports and sign it. Then today she blows off interrogating a suspect with me. Usually she begs me to let her in on the questioning. Today she texts me saying that something came up and she can't make it."

Cam took a deep swallow of her coffee to stop herself from grinning like a cheshire cat or worse, succumbing to a laughing fit.

"I've been trying to figure out if I've pissed her off somehow-what I could've possibly done to make her mad, but I can't think of anything," he sighed again, sounding like a love struck teenager. "I sound pathetic don't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda do," Cam giggled, taking another sip from her mug before continuing. "Especially considering the fact that she had a private session with Sweets today."

"She did?" he frowned, wondering if she mentioned it and he forgot.

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "Apparently she's been getting lessons from him on how to become more socially adept and how to connect with people on a deeper level. He's even getting her more accustomed to giving and accepting physical contact as gestures of affection."

"Excuse me?" asked Booth, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Relax will you?" Cam laughed. Booth was so incredibly possessive and protective of Brennan that sometimes Cam had to wonder how Brennan could remain so clueless about his feelings for her. "She wanted to be able to express to the people that she is close to how much they mean to her. That definitely includes you Booth."

"Yeah?" he brightened, unleashing his brilliant smile.

"Of course it does," Cam smirked. "And for some reason, it included me too. I have to admit, when she hugged me I was a little shocked. I didn't mean to but I think I squeaked and it took me a minute to return the embrace. I think she was a little irritated that I didn't see that she was making an effort to connect, so I thought I'd give you a little heads up so that you don't make the same mistake."

"Not that you'd flinch at the chance for physical contact with her." she added slyly.

"You've been hanging around Angela for too long." Booth muttered, though unable to stop smiling.

"Doesn't change the fact that what I said is true, " she pointed out. "Besides, I thought you were all gung ho about telling her that you're in love with her. I take it that you haven't said those special three words to her yet?"

"Oh boy," he grumbled, his smile disappearing as he placed his head in his hands and muttered something barely intelligible.

"I don't speak giberish Booth," replied Cam. "Could you, maybe, say that again in english?"

"I told her that I love her," Booth started, and began to cringe. "in a professional atta girl kind of way."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Cam incredulously.

"I don't know," moaned Booth, taking an angry gulp of his hot chocolate. "Hey, this hot chocolate is pretty good. I should take Parker here-"

"No changing the subject Booth," Cam scolded. "why didn't you just tell her that you loved her and leave it at that?"

"I panicked!" he exclaimed. "There was a clown...and instead of shooting him I laughed...and Sweets showed me the scans..."

"You mulliganed on telling Brennan you loved her because of some pictures of your brain that Sweets showed you?"

"Hey, he wasn't the only one giving me warnings, " Booth said defensively. "you cautioned me about telling her. You told me to be sure as if I wasn't."

"I didn't mean to imply that you should doubt your feelings for her." she clarified. "I've known even before your confession that you're in love with Brennan. I just meant that, being the one person she trust most in the world, that if you're going to take that step and ask for more than just friendship and a partnership from her, you'd better be in it for the long haul. You'd better be ready for happily ever after buddy, because the only way that she would let herself admit to her feelings for you is if she knows it's never going away. That you will love her until the day you die. Is that the kind of love you feel for her?"

"Yes Cam," he said quietly, his deep brown eyes displaying the sincerity in his heart. "I'm in it for the long haul, the happily ever after. I'll love her til the day I die."

"I figured that," Cam nodded with a smile. "So why the hell haven't you told her this yet?"

"I think it's too late." Booth spoke so quietly that his voice was just above a whisper. Cam's heart went out to him, hoping that this plan of Angela's really does work, and it wasn't about the office pool.

"Why would you say that?" asked Cam, puzzled. When he told her the reason, she immediately got up, told him that she was just going to the bathroom and immediately called Angela.

"Lady fate is here," Angela answered in a stage whisper. "what is your status Catwoman?"

"Angela we don't have the time right now," Cam hissed. "Booth's at our table waiting for me and we've got a -"

"Oh come on Cam," Angela pouted. "you were into it before! That's part of the fun in scheming, you get to use all those cool handles and code words and stuff. I even have Hodgins and Wendell getting into the spirit of things."

"Fine then," Cam growled. "Lady Fate, you'd better contact Houston because we've got a problem. A really big problem."


	8. The Truth about Best Laid Plans

**A/N: **Sorry folks, I had internet issues, otherwise this chapter would have been up yesterday. Thanks go out to all of those who've reviewed and who've been with this story from the beginning. Apologies to those who believe that I've been cruel for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Hope you like this chapter and that it answers the questions you're asking.

Once again, I don't own Bones or its characters. If I did, Booth would be the first FBI agent in history whose uniform consisted of a pair of black boxer briefs, a belt with his cocky belt buckle, his stripy socks and his black loafers. If I could pull that off, I wouldn't need to profit from my story.

On with the Chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**The Truth about Best Laid Plans**

"Fine then," Cam growled. "Lady Fate you'd better contact Houston because we've got a problem. A really big problem."

"Cam, calm down will you? What are you talking about?" asked Angela, concerned. Everything was going according to plan, what could have gone so wrong in the last 20 minutes? "Tell me what happened."

Cam recalled for Angela what had transpired only moments before.

_"Why would you say that?" asked Cam, puzzled._

_"I don't suppose I can tell you I didn't want to talk about this and you'll just let it go, can I?" asked Booth attempting to use his charm smile on her._

"_You should know me better than that Booth. Now how can you possibly say that it's too late for you and Brennan__?" asked Cam gently. "You're both still alive and breathing, and so long as that is the case, it can't be too late for two people who so obviously belong together."_

"_It's too late when the other person has found someone else." he explained, the pain in his eyes betraying the nonchalance in his voice._

"_Brennan is dating someone?" Cam said incredulously. How did Angela not know this? And why was Booth freaking out over this? After all, it was just a slight oversight considering how casually Brennan views dating and sex. It was a bit of an 'oopsie' on Ange's part, but it was fixable. She should give Ange a heads up so that she could straighten out this glitch in the plan. _

"_Ok, so she's found someone to relieve her biological urges, it can't possibly compare to what the two of you have together." Cam soothed. "Not to mention what you could have together."_

"_You don't understand Cam," Booth replied, his voice thickening. "She's had an insanely hectic schedule before, but she's always made time for me. At least gone to the Diner with me for lunch, or Wong Foo's for dinner, or let me bring something over to her place for a late meal. Over the past two weeks, we've hadn't had time together aside from work. I know that she's been busy, but when it comes to Hacker, she's got all the time in the world."_

"_Hacker? As in Assistant Director Hacker?" Cam asked hoping that her jaw didn't really drop to the ground as she imagined it. "Brennan's dating your bosses boss?"_

"_Yep," he grimaced. "Though, it's not just dating anymore. They've been together for almost a month now. She called him 'her boyfriend'. You know who else she called her boyfriend? Sully. They would probably still be together now if the idiot hadn't left her to sail off into the sunset."_

"_The fact of the matter is that he did. Want to know another fact? When he left, who was there to help her pick up the pieces? You," Cam said reassuringly. "She knows that she can always count on you to be there for her. Besides, you don't know how serious things are with her and Hacker. It's just new to her, that's all. Once the novelty wears off, she'll see that the only employee of the Federal Bureau of Investigation is you."_

"_You don't understand Cam," he said miserably. "It's been awhile since she's dated someone consecutively for more than a couple of weeks. And she doesn't give the title of 'boyfriend' easily. She has to really like him, she has to be falling for him."_

_He was about to take another sip from his mug when, with a frown he noticed it was empty. He set the mug down and began playing with a napkin, picking off small pieces of it in a nervous gesture. Cam knew that he seemed compelled to keep his hands busy when he needed to gather his thoughts and reign in his emotions, so she sat quietly and patiently waiting for him to continue._

"_She's phasing me out Cam," he sighed. "all of the things we used to do together, she's doing with 'Andrew'. The Diner, Wong Foo's, the Founding Fathers – those are our places – and now she goes to them with him. I've been trying for years to get her to get a TV so that we can watch movies together at her place. He's with her for a month and she gets a plasma that takes nearly the entire wall. I only found out about it when I dropped by with food the one night that he wasn't over. We were actually having fun until he called and while she was chatting with him over the phone she didn't notice I was still there. I managed to sneak out without her even realizing that I was gone. And then there's the Jeffersonian Masquerade."_

"_What about it?" asked Cam, feeling awful for her obviously love struck friend._

"_We've gone together every year since we became partners," he replied. "Well, the first year we didn't go together, we showed up without dates and spent most of the party together. After that it was sort of an unspoken arrangement – I'd go with her to the Jeffersonian events and she'd go with me to the FBI socials. She didn't even tell me that she was going with Hacker – he told me."_

"_Are you sure that she's going with him?" Cam pressed._

"_When I called her later to see what costume she had in mind, she said that she was discussing it with him," he said, nearly done with his napkin, tossing the bits into his mug. "Just to make sure, I asked if she was going with him to the Masquerade, and she said 'yes' as if it were obvious."_

"_Damn Booth," she sympathized. "I'm sorry. I hate to kick you while you're so obviously down, but maybe if you'd just been honest about your feelings for her things between you would be different."_

"_You weren't there when I said it Cam," he argued. "You didn't see the look in her eyes when I told her I loved her. I know that I shouldn't have added that whole bit about the 'atta girl kinda way' but I panicked. Maybe I should have soldiered on and told her what I felt about her and how much. Maybe I shouldn't have waited so long. Like Bones always says, regret is a useless emotion. Doesn't matter now."_

"_It does matter," she protested, hating that Booth was feeling so down on himself. "It does because you belong with her, not Hacker. She's just settling for second best until you man up and tell her that you tell her that you love her. The thing that Hacker and Sully have in common isn't the fact that they've been in a relationship with her, it's that they're the second rate version of you. You owe it to yourself, and most of all to her, to give her what she really deserves – you." _

"_Maybe it's time to face the truth," Booth said resignedly. "Maybe I was never enough for her. Sully had several degrees and didn't have the crap load of baggage that I do. Hacker has the family name, a PhD in criminology, and a high ranking position. Maybe he's right and I should just let her be happy."_

"_Hold on, you've discussed Brennan and her happiness with him?" asked Cam, sensing that something was off._

"_Yeah," he admitted. "He came to me to discuss a promotion that I turned down. It was a glorified desk job and I prefer being out in the field. Assistant Director Hacker pointed out that it was a great opportunity, an increase in pay, and I wouldn't be in as much danger behind a desk. I told him that what Bones and I do was worth the risk. He said that he had been taking a look in his files, and noticed that she and I had 'quite a number' of serious injuries between us. Hacker told me that he was concerned about the danger that Bones was in when she was out in the field."_

"_But she has you to protect her." reminded Cam._

"_And I've done a bang up job haven't I," Booth snarled. "How many times has she gotten injured with me around? How many times has she been abducted, has her life been in jeopardy? The times I've gotten hurt was because I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, I was too busy paying attention to her. That can't keep happening. One of these days I'll be just a second too late. I'd never forgive myself if that happened. Maybe it's better if we weren't partners."_

"_Don't say things like that," Cam chastised him. "You know what your friendship and partnership mean to her. You promised that you'd always be there for her, are you rethinking that as well?"_

"_Listen Cam," he said, giving his head a shake. "I've got to get back to the office. You ready to get going?"_

"_Booth-"_

"_Cam, I'm not talking about this anymore." he warned her. "Let's go."_

"_Just give me a minute," she sighed. "I've got to use the facilities."_

"_Alright, just hurry up."_

"Ange? Are you still there?" Cam called out, wondering if she had been talking to rapidly to notice whether or not Angela was still on the line. Cam was about to hang up and try Angela again when she heard Angela speak.

"Oh Crap." Angela muttered. The contingency plans she constructed, and there were few since she had believed her plot to get Brennan and Booth together had been foolproof, didn't cover this type of glitch.

"Angela, what do we do?" asked Cam, starting to get a bit frazzled. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the bathroom, but if she didn't emerge soon, Booth would definitely ask questions. "If she's already in a relationship, should we be interfering?"

She wasn't sure what to do, when there was a beep on her phone.

"Cam, just give me a sec, there's someone on my other line."

Angela switched to her other line and before she even said hello, she heard Sweets panicked voice cracking.

"Slow down Sweets," she ordered, trying to keep a level head. "Try one of your breathing exercises will you? I can't understand a word you just said."

"Ok, alright," he conceded, taking a calming breath before continuing. "Angela, we've got a problem. A very big problem."


	9. The Truth about Villains

**A/N: **What do you know? It's time for another round of mischief thanks to the JustUs League (term coined by AllAboutBones). I know that the last chapter was a teeny bit angsty, but hopefully everyone will enjoy the mayhem that the group is about to engage in.

Thank you to all of those who've added this story to their alerts, favorites and who've reviewed. Especially those who've been there from the beginning. I send all of you a great big guy hug. You have warmed the cockles of my heart. I didn't even know my heart had cockles.

Again, just so I don't get sued - I don't own Bones or any of it's characters. If I did you'd see more naked Booth on TV.

**The Truth about Villains**

"Slow down Sweets," Angela ordered, trying to keep a level head. "Try one of your breathing exercises will you? I can't understand a word that you just said."

"Ok, alright," he conceded, taking a calming breath before continuing. "Angela we've got a problem. A very big problem."

"Let me guess, Brennan is dating Assistant Director Hacker." she replied dryly, rubbing her temple and wondering how she gets herself into situations like this.

"How did you know?" Sweets asked incredulously.

"I'm on the other line with Cam," she revealed. "Booth told her. Listen, give me a minute Sweets, because if I don't get back to her Booth is going to bust down the ladies room door."

"He's going to what?" Sweets squeaked, sounding more panicked. "I'm not sure I want to know. Look Ange, Lady Fate – this is important."

"What's so important that you can't wait for another, like ten seconds?" sighed Angela.

"Hacker is trying to sever their partnership." Sweets blurted.

"You didn't just say what I think you said." asked Angela in shock.

"Hacker is trying to find ways to end their partnership." said Sweets, sounding rushed. "Listen, I'll be at the Jeffersonian in ten minutes, ok?"

"I'll round up the team." declared Angela.

"You're not going to tell Booth or Brennan are you?" croaked Sweets, trying to stay calm, despite the fact that he keeps running into walls, doors and people in an effort to exit the Hoover as quickly as possible.

"Of course I'm not telling them," she hissed. "I can see the headlines now 'Assistant Director of the FBI trips and Falls out of Office Window."

"How is he supposed to have," Sweets paused, realization dawning on him. "Oh...I see what you mean."

"Wow Sweets, when it comes to talking your voice is like the Flash," Angela commented. "while your brain is like Droopy the Dog."

When he didn't respond immediately, she added a clarification. "One's a superhero, the other is a cartoon circa 1943."

"Nevermind, I'll see you when you get here." Angela ordered, switching to her other line.

"Ange, what the hell took you so long?" snapped Cam. "I had to tell Booth that I was suffering from symptoms associated with that time of the month to stop him from breaking the door down."

"Ah, a classic man stopper," Angela had to laugh. "Anyway, you have to get your ass back here. Sweets just uncovered more info about our glitch. We have to have a group meeting."

"Brennan and Booth won't notice if we all pack ourselves into your office, right?" Cam added sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Angela declared. "Tell Booth that Hodgins found some particulate evidence tying the brother in law to the scene. While Booth and Brennan are picking him up, we can have a quick emergency pow wow."

"Ok, gotcha," she agreed. "I'll be there in fifteen."

Angela went to Brennan's office to tell her about the evidence that Hodgins found and that Booth would be by in fifteen minutes to pick her up. Brennan nodded, gathered her things, and Ange swore that she saw excitement in Bren's eyes when she was told that Booth would be by. Angela didn't bring up the information that she newly acquired because she didn't trust herself not to grab her best friend by the shoulders and yell at her for doing something as stupid as date one of Booth's superiors. Ange didn't care how superior Assistant Director Hacker thought he was, this guy was messing with Brennan and the man she was supposed to be with, not to mention Angela's brilliant, well planned and up until now well executed plans.

He had screwed with the wrong dynamic duo.

It would be different if she knew that this guy had really cared about Brennan. If Ange knew that he would be there for Bren and would take care of her. The fact that he's supposedly been dating Bren for a month and hasn't so much as met with her best friend, not to mention the people who had become Brennan's surrogate family rubbed her the wrong way. On top of that, he was playing Booth in order to get Brennan out of the field. Really? He obviously didn't know her or he wouldn't try. There was too much that was off about this guy that Angela couldn't leave it alone. Hacker had her Angeladar pinging high on the asshole meter.

Once Brennan was out the door, Sweets came in, talking like the road runner took over his lips. She, Wendell, Hodgins and Sweets waited patiently for Cam before beginning their meeting.

"Ok Ange, I'm here," Cam called out, sprint walking through the lab doors to Angela's office. "What do we do? I mean, should we even continue with this plan in light of what Booth told me?"

Angela told the others what Cam told her before directing them to the new issues that Sweets wanted to bring up.

"I appreciate your hesitance Cam, but at the very least we should tell her about the man that she's getting involved with." advised Sweets.

"What do you mean?" asked Cam, frustrated that she found herself utterly confused yet again.

"He's trying to break up Brennan and Booth's partnership," Sweets declared, giving the group a moment to process this information. "It's true."

"Wait, I thought that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were the best team in FBI history," muttered Wendell. "I overheard Miss Julian telling someone that she wondered if their insanely high close rate would increase or decrease if they ever got to doing the dirty deed."

"That's a topic that many of us have debated over the years," replied Angela wryly. "Which is probably why Hacker is so interested in severing their partnership."

"How do you know that this is what he's up to Sweets?" asked Cam, still reeling from the idea that Brennan was dating Booth's boss and that they might not be partners for much longer. When did things at the lab become the backdrop for a soap opera?

"He dropped by my office earlier today," Sweets began, breathing in deeply so that he wouldn't start panicking. "He told me that he was dating Brennan, and that things were going well between them. I was surprised, and I guess that it shone on my face so Hacker told me that he had a vested interest in what happens to Brennan and her partnership with Booth. He started stating that he no longer thought that their partnership was maintaining its efficacy. He believed that since Booth's surgery, Brennan was the one who was solving the cases with limited assistance from Booth. He said that he feels that Booth hasn't fully recovered from the surgery despite gaining re certification."

"That's bull." they all agreed.

"I know, right?" exclaimed Sweets. "I said that Booth passed all of his psychological, physical and weapons evaluations. He is a valued, and respected special agent within the bureau and he proves his worth with every case. Hacker basically implied that Booth had lost some of his - for lack of a better term - mojo, and that he was worried that their partnership was no longer effective. That they insisted on being partners despite this, simply on the basis of a frayed sense of loyalty. According to him, even in the best case scenario their closure rate would nose dive. Worse case would have an ineffectual Booth failing to keep Brennan safe in the field."

"That son of a -" snarled Hodgins. "This Hacker guy is the reason why I don't trust federal agencies. What did he want you to do to help him with whatever agenda he's cooking up?"

"He wants me to work on them," Sweets admitted. "He wants me to get them to accept the dissolution of their partnership. He also wants me to convince Booth to take a promotion that he's already turned down."

"The glorified desk job." Cam added when she realized what Sweets was talking about.

"That's the one," Sweets agreed. "He apparently turned it down because he didn't want to give up field work with Dr. Brennan. Hacker told me that it's in Booth's best interest to accept the position, and I'm certain that if I don't get Booth to do what Hacker wants him to, the Assistant Director is not above using whatever means possible to ensure the termination of the partnership."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Angela. "Aren't Booth and Brennan like, Director Cullen's favorite team? He won't let Hacker mess with them."

"He won't have a choice if Hacker can make it appear as though it is no longer advantageous for the FBI to maintain their partnership." shrugged Sweets. "I wouldn't put it past Hacker to ensure that Booth's evaluations in the near future reflect his ideas."

"You're saying that if Booth doesn't accept the position being offered to him, then Hacker would ruin Booth's career to get him away from Brennan?" clarified Angela.

"What if we tell Booth and Brennan?" suggested Wendell. "They wouldn't let Hacker do this to them, would they?"

"He's already started," Angela declared, realizing the cunning that her now arch nemesis was exhibiting. "He's been playing Brennan and Booth like a cheap violin. He's been taking Brennan to all of the places that she and Booth frequent, knowing that she'd miss the significance in this, and that Booth definitely would not. Hacker is aware of how it would affect Booth, and he must know that if Booth brought it up with Brennan she wouldn't see what the big deal was and they'd probably fight about it. He's offered Booth a promotion - a well deserved promotion - but one that would split he and Brennan up. When Booth didn't bite, he comes at Booth from his only blind spot - Brennan's safety. Hacker literally brings up old wounds and makes Booth feel like he's putting Brennan in danger by staying her partner and taking her out into the field. And as a plan B in case this tactic doesn't work, he starts setting up Booth so that the FBI has no choice but to split them up. This guy is an evil genius!"

"Ange, it's nice that you acknowledge his intellect, but right now we hate him." Cam pointed out. "What do we do? I mean we can't just let him break them up, can we?"

"My friends, for every hero there is a villain," smiled Angela wickedly. "And yes, he may have the power of his office, he may be brilliant, and he may be devious, but he messed with the wrong Dynamic Duo, and most of all the wrong Squint Squad. I know what game he's playing; he sees an attractive, intelligent, famous, successful woman - the perfect trophy arm candy. He charms and dazzles her...he probably thinks that he has a chance of taming her into being the perfect trophy wife. He thinks that the only thing in the way of that is her partner - whom she's obviously close to and who wouldn't fail to remind her of who she is if she begins to fall for 'The Hacker' and his plans."

Sweets was about to interrupt Angela with complaints that even Hacker got a cooler handle than he did, but Hodgins stopped him with a hand on his arm and a shake of his head. Hodgins knew better than to cut in when Ange was on a good rant.

"He pretends to care for her, showering her with attention and affection. In reality, if he really did care, he would get to know her. Really know her. Really knowing her would entail getting to know the people she considers family. But he doesn't do this because he's only interested in her beauty and her fame and the prestige that dating a woman of her calibre would bring him. Not getting to know her family will be his downfall. Brennan doesn't deserve to be treated as arm candy! She deserves the respect, the protectiveness, and the love that Booth has given her over the years without asking for anything in return. She deserves to be with Booth, the man she loves, and the man that loves her! They deserve to be together! They deserve to resolve that sexual tension that has been building up over five long years! They deserve the chance to tell each other how they feel, to taste the passion of the words on each other's tongues. To tangle their fingers in each other's hair...to memorize all the intricate details of each other's bodies with the tips of their fingers and the palms of their hands....to rip each other's clothes off as they-"

"Ange!" Hodgins finally called out. "Getting a little too hot and a little too off topic here. We still have work to do on the case."

"Right," she smiled sheepishly. "It's been awhile."

"We know Ange." grinned Cam.

"So, how are we supposed to bring Hacker down?" asked Wendell.

"Robin, ever heard of the saying 'don't throw the first punch, throw the last one'?" Wendell nodded, though he wasn't sure of where she was going with this.

"Basically, when you come across a villain the likes of 'The Hacker', you don't play around. You bring out the big guns and make sure that when you fire your shot, he stays down." replied Angela with fire in her eyes.

The rest of the gang didn't know whether to cheer or run for cover.


	10. The Truth about The Trap

**A/N: **Ok. First of all, I apologize. This should have been up yesterday, but for whatever reason, my internet was down. I couldn't post it, so I started rereading it. Rereading it let to reediting it. Reediting it led to what you're about to read. Not exactly thrilled with this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better.

Thanks to all of you who've reviewed and alerted this story. To those who are about to review I salute you.

For the lawyers out there - I don't own Bones or its characters. I like to pretend I do and when I have a cold and I'm hopped up on cough syrup I travel to a place in my mind called Broothville where I do. I stay there for awhile and pretend that it's ok that Booth doesn't own any shirts or pants...

Sorry, I got distracted. On with the chapter.

**The Truth about the Trap**

She quickly and briefly outlined the details of her new plan. For the first part, she would need Sweets in the initial line of fire, but she assured him that he wouldn't be left out there hanging. They all took a moment to acknowledge the brilliance of her idea. The fact that she had just come up with it made it more impressive.

When she asked if he was ready for this, being an integral part of the takedown, he felt more conviction and less reluctance than he did when it was just about setting Brennan and Booth up. Sure, in a way, Hacker was more of a threat. With a few phone calls Hacker could effectively destroy Sweets career and everything he's worked for. Even though he initially feared bodily harm if his part in Angela's grand matchmaking scheme was uncovered, deep down he knew that the partners would never really hurt a part of their family. Besides, what Hacker was doing was so not cool. Sweets was absolutely certain that if the roles were reversed, that if someone was manipulating him and threatening his career Booth, Brennan and the rest of their family would take action.

That's what family does for each other. They may tease him, they may make fun of him, but they would make sure that no one else messed with him.

He hurried off to his office because he knew that if the partners saw him at the lab talking to Ange, that would ruin Angela's masterful plan.

Angela, for her part set the plan into motion with a call to Charlie.

"Hey Charles, how're you doin'?" she purred on the line to the junior agent.

"Better now that I hear your voice gorgeous." he replied flirtatiously. It was always fun flirting with the artist, even though Charlie knew that it was never really going to go anywhere. They usually talked when he was helping Booth out on a case, and had gone out for drinks once, though it was painfully obvious that she wasn't over her bug man. She and Charlie were still friends though, and she provided him with the best gossip featuring the brooding Agent Booth and his dangerously hot partner.

"I was wondering if you could confirm something for me," began Angela, baiting her line. "I just heard about Hacker and Brennan. Is it true?"

"Yep," replied Charlie conspiratorially. "You didn't know?"

She ignored the unintentional and subtextual barb and waited for him to continue.

"They've been together for the past month and a half. You can tell when they have a date, because Hacker leaves early and doesn't bring his golf bag with him. You know what it's like - when the cat's away the mouse will play. He's been keeping banker's hours since the big boss left for that international crime conference thingy in Geneva. Since he's acting Director, and since it keeps him out of our hair no one says anything to him, although Booth's been grumbling about him taking his responsibilities seriously. As if that's what's really bugging him. To be honest, I feel bad for Booth. Poor guy, I wonder when he's going to catch a break with Dr. Brennan."

"Not anytime soon," said Angela sympathetically. "I heard that Hacker isn't liking how close the partners are."

"Who would?" Charlie snorted. "I mean, the way that they look at each other, the way that they act around each other, the private conversations they have in rooms full of people..."

"I know," Angela cut in before Charlie went on a tangent. "But don't you think that it's rather harsh move to break up their partnership?"

"What?" gasped Charlie. "He wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. Booth wouldn't let him, and neither would Dr. Brennan."

"I don't think they have a choice in the matter," Angela replied. "He offered Booth a promotion, and according to my sources when Booth chose Brennan over a desk job Hacker wasn't happy. He's hell bent on separating them and if he has to run over Booth's career to do it, he has no problem with that."

"I knew that there was something about the guy that I didn't like," muttered Charlie, his loyalty to Booth evident and exactly what Angela had been counting on. "He just seemed too fake, too friendly. I can't believe that Dr. Brennan is going out with him."

"You're preaching to the choir buddy," she agreed. "Hey listen Charlie, this is all just speculation. Don't tell anyone about this, ok? I don't want it getting back to Hacker, or for anyone to get into trouble."

"Oh, hey Ange, don't worry," he reassured her. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Charlie," she grinned. "Knew I could count on you. Oh, and can you send me a text as soon as the boss man gets in. I think I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"Can I watch?" teased Charlie.

"Nope, as usual you just gotta use your imagination." she retorted. He called her a spoilsport, which made her laugh heartily. "Are you gonna text me when he gets in or not?"

"Does anyone ever really say no to you Ange?" Charlie asked rhetorically.

"Thanks stud," she giggled. "Gotta get back to work before the boss catches me chatting."

They said their goodbyes and she turned to Wendell, Cam and Hodgins.

"Well, that should do it. Charlie gossips more than your average woman," she informed them. "Everyone at the Hoover will have heard about it within the next hour or so."

"You're sure?" asked Wendell.

"Absolutely," she nodded with a huge cheshire cat smile on her face. "How do you think that everyone found out about the mistletoe incident? If you want news to travel fast, you don't bother alerting the media - you just tell Charlie."

"Now what?" Cam asked.

"We work on the case and wait until the next pieces of the board are in place," replied Angela calmly. "When we get through with Hacker, he won't have time to blink before we call checkmate."

Meanwhile, Sweets was nervously in his office, attempting to do some paperwork as he waited for the signal from Angela. He knew that Angela had Charlie playing the unwitting lookout. Charlie was supposed to text her when Hacker came in, she'd wait until the appropriate amount of time and make sure that Brennan was in place before the next phase. The phase where Sweets sets up the trap that Hacker would arrogantly walk into.

In one fell swoop, they'd ensure the partnership would remain intact and rid Brennan of Hacker in her personal life. Well, as long as everyone's timing is perfect.

Sweets cell phone beeped, signaling that he had just received the text message. It was quick, simple and to the point.

_Go time_

He opened up his laptop, and set up his video conferencing program. He childishly crossed his fingers, hoping that the person he desperately needed to speak to was online. If he wasn't, Sweets supposed that he could always just call, but then again there were no guarantees that this call would be answered. Why the hell didn't he figure this out before he told Ange that he would do this?

Sweets could feel the sweat beading across his forehead, upper lip and arm pits. He tried as best as he could to still his breathing and slow his heart rate while he wondered why he said yes to not just one of Angela's plans, but to both. When Angela told them of her plan to take down Hacker, it seemed so brilliant, so intricate and genius and delivered with such conviction that no one questioned it. No one asked her what would happen if she didn't get the necessary people in place at the exact moment that they needed to be there. Sweets was supposed to be in his office with an angry Hacker for only a few moments before the boom was to be delivered upon his manipulative head. The problem that he was seeing now was how precariously the plan balanced on everyone else's timing. Angela had to get her part of the job done without Brennan being the wiser for it and Sweets had to get his guy on video chat and keep him long enough for the plan to work.

Oh god, if Sweets couldn't get a hold of him....

He shook his head trying to dispel the bothersome thoughts that were distracting them. He had to have faith in his friends, in the plan, in the idea that this was going to work out the way that it was supposed to. And if it does, he's demanding a better nickname.

Suddenly, an icon in the corner of his screen blinked and the man himself popped up in a window in the middle of his monitor.

"Dr. Sweets, I didn't expect a video conference request from you," the man replied with a half grin. "Is everything alright with and Agent Booth?"

"Well sir," Sweets gulped nervously. "Funny you should ask...."


	11. The Truth about Timing

**A/N: **I should so get a medal, or a parade or something for updating so fast. Don't mind me, I was just extraordinarily inspired. Drinking a few Rockstar helps too. Who says drinking too many energy drinks is bad for you? I don't!!!!! Tee hee. Is it bad if you feel your hair tingling? This is a bit of a shortie on the second phase of Hacker's takedown. Hope you like it.

Many thanks to those who've alerted and reviewed this story. I love you people. I mean really love you people and not in a professional atta girl kind of way.

As if I haven't said it enough, I don't own Bones or any of its characters. If I did, we wouldn't have to wait until November for the next episode!

On with the chapter.

**The Truth about Timing**

"Hey Brennan, I need a favor." Angela announced, taking a seat in front of Brennan's desk.

"What is it Angela?" asked Brennan, turning her attention from her computer monitor to Angela.

"Would you come with me over to Booth's office?" pleaded Angela.

"Why don't you just call him?" suggested Brennan.

"Thing is," began Angela, with false nervousness bit her lip. "I need to ask him for a favour. A pretty big favour. One that he might be a little hesitant to do – even for me."

"I thought you needed the favour from me." Brennan noted, becoming slightly confused.

"The favour I need from you is for you to come with me to Booth's office," explained Angela. "You see, I need to find a way to sort of...ease into the request for assistance. I need to do this face to face, and If I just show up, he might be a little on guard however, if I accompany you over to his office it might disarm him. He'll let his guard down for you."

"I don't know what you mean by that." Brennan said, although her slight blush betrayed her.

"Come on Bren, be a pal," begged Angela. "It'll be less weird if both of us show up at his office than if I go alone."

"Why don't you just ask him to come here?" Brennan reasoned.

"Because I-" Angela turned her head to look out of Brennan's glass sided wall as if she was looking out for someone.

"Because there's someone here who I don't want to know about the favor." Angela said conspiratorially.

"Who?" asked Brennan guilelessly.

Angela let out a frustrated smile, looked around again and whispered "Hodgins."

"Why don't you want," Brennan began before looking around and dropping her voice. "Hodgins to know about you asking Booth for a favor?"

"Because the favor is about him." whispered Angela.

"What do you need from Booth?" inquired Brennan.

Angela leaned in close, Brennan imitated her actions and when they were literally face to face, Angela told her.

"Look, Jack took our break up pretty badly. He hasn't really bounced back from it. I know he says that he dates, but I worry about him. He's handsome, charming, funny, sweet and I'm afraid that the only women that he's meeting lately are the ones that only see him as the heir to the Cantilever fortune. I need someone to be a friend to him, someone who'll look after him, watch his back and make sure that he isn't taken advantage of."

"And you think that Booth is the one for the job?" asked Brennan.

"He's perfect," Ange thought in more ways than one. "Booth's amazing at reading people and he'd be able to tell if a woman just wants Jack for his money and status, or if she genuinely likes him."

"Or you could just get back together with him." offered Brennan in a rare moment of romantic interference that almost set Angela off kilter.

"Bren," she began, trying to get her bearings back and set this conversation on track again. "I can't. Not until I figure out what I really want in a relationship. I don't want to end up hurting him again. And I don't want anyone else to hurt him either. That's why I was hoping to get Booth to befriend him, take him out for drinks, make sure that he doesn't run off with some gold digger who'll spring a paternity suit on him as soon as his pants are zipped. Jack also needs someone to confide in. I'd offer, but I'm not ready to hear about that part of his life yet."

"Haven't Jack and Wendell become good friends?" observed Brennan.

"Well yes, that's true," replied Angela, smacking herself mentally for forgetting this. "But Wendell is still a kid. And he's here once every five or six weeks, and only for a few days. Jack needs a more constant friendship. One that he can count on. Besides Bren, if I was asking you who you think would be the most dependable friend a person could have, what would your answer be?"

"Booth." she answered confidentally.

"Exactly," nodded Angela. "So, we go over to Booth's office at the Hoover, we chat about the case and you figure out a reason to leave so I can ask Booth for the favor in private."

"Why can't I stay?"

"Because..." hedged Angela. She didn't expect her friend to want to stick around while she asked Booth to hang out more with Jack. "Because Booth might feel like we're ganging up on him, or pressuring him. Besides, I know that he's going to be reluctant to do this and I don't want to cause trouble between the two of you. Ok?"

"Aright," Brennan conceded.

The two of them headed to the Hoover, their completed sections of their report in hand if a valid excuse for visiting was required.

As if Brennan really needed a reason to visit Booth. She didn't need no stinking reports. The fact that the sky was blue would have been an acceptable excuse for Brennan to brighten Booth's day with a visit. Of course, if she stopped by and told him that the reason she was in his office visiting him was because she missed him, or wanted to see him, or even better wanted to lock his door and christen his desk in the dirtiest way possible- man would Angela give half of her shoe collection for that to happen. And she loved her shoes. Now thanks to her - Angela Montenagro, or her alter ego Lady Fate, one or more of those scenarios could actually occur. Her skin was actually buzzing in anticipation and if she didn't relieve herself with a happy dance soon, she would explode.

On their way over, she and Brennan went over the plan. They would go to his office, hand him the files, talk about the case a little and Brennan would leave under the pretense that she was going to obtain something that she forgot for the final report.

When they got there, Booth was sitting behind his desk, his feet propped up on the corner of it and his eyes fixed upon the world outside his window. He looked deep in thought and Angela knew that she could accurately guess what the gorgeous special agent was thinking about. Or moreover - who.

He spied them heading towards his office and his lips formed that devastating charm smile that he was infamous for. Even though Angela was standing right beside Brennan, she had no illusions of sharing in that smile. That smile was for Brennan and her alone.

"Hey Bones," he greeted, immediately sitting up straighter in his chair. "Hey Angela. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We just thought that we'd give you a break and bring our parts of the report for a change," Angela replied, already feeling as though she was fading from their attention. "You know, instead of you chasing us around for it.

"Thanks," he grinned. "But now what am I going to do for my daily exercise?"

"I would have thought that with your muscular physique that you must regularly frequent a gym," paused Brennan. "Cardiovascular exercise wouldn't have helped you form the muscle definition in your abdominal area or -"

"He was joking Brennan." Angela smirked. She had to make sure that Brennan and Booth didn't do that thing where everyone else disappeared. It was really difficult to get their attention back and she needed to be able to send Brennan off when the timing was right.

"Wait, how do you know how tight my abs are?" asked Booth with eyebrows raised.

"I have seen you naked," she reminded him. "And despite the fact that your eating habits are horrendous your figure hasn't changed, you suit still falls upon your body in much the same way."

"Are you trying to say that you think about me naked and that I look good in a suit?" Booth teased.

"I do not think about you naked," she blushed. "And I was merely-"

"Hey guys, could the foreplay wait until we've put the report to bed and there isn't a celibate person in the room drooling with envy?" Angela interrupted. Boy, getting these two not to get lost in each other was becoming a chore.

"We were not-" Brennan argued, turning red.

"Sorry Ange," Booth interceded. "You're right, we should get this report out of the way."

"Thank you," she mock sighed. "I've included the discs from the facial reconstructions, and the crime scene reconstructions from the Angelator. I also brought Hodgins files on the particulates that he processed and his findings as well as Cam's. So, we have in your very talented hands all of the squint squad's reports. Anything else that you need?"

"What about the profile that Dr. Sweets had constructed for us?" Brennan said in a stiff, rehearsed voice. "We had forgotten to obtain them from him."

"Bones, we don't need the profile," Booth replied, wondering what was up with Brennan. "We didn't use it, remember?'

"Ah yes, however it wouldn't hurt to include the profile that Dr. Sweets constructed for us," she smiled. Angela knew that Brennan probably thought that she deserved an oscar for her performance and Angela didn't have the heart to tell her best friend that if she acted more wooden, she'd have to avoid rubbing her hands together for fear of starting a fire.

"It would make for a more complete report." she informed them adding a theatrical nod.

"Alright," Booth said in a singsong voice that usually people used when they thought they were dealing with someone who's lost more marbles than they could afford to. "I'll just give him a call and tell him to bring it down."

"No, that's ok," Brennan stopped him. "We don't want to inconvenience the boy. I'll go get it. Ange you and Booth stay here. All of us don't need to go."

With that, Brennan left in search of Sweets office. As Angela gave Booth the same line that she gave to Brennan in her office, she hoped that she had gotten the timing right.


	12. The Truth about the Takedown

**A/N: **Sorry folks. I know that I promised that this chapter would be posted by Tuesday night but I've been fighting some glitches. I found out that Document Manager only allows 15 documents at a time. Anyone know how to transfer documents without making them new stories or removing them? If you do, I'll send you a great big telepathic hug and dedicate the next chap to you. Promise.

By the way, in case you're wondering there is no restaurant by the name Sariette. Just showing off my French. It means savory. I think.

Thanks for all of you who have stuck through this journey with me from the beginning and continue to review each and every chapter. Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, ease my troubles that's what you do. Yes those are the lyrics to Rod Stewart's song "Have I told you lately."

To those new to this story, hope you enjoy.

I don't really need to remind you that I don't own Bones or its characters again, do I? Really? Seriously? Oh come on! I don't own Rod Stewart or his song either. If I did I'd trade him for Booth. Fox Network, Kathy Reichs and Hart Hanson can keep Booth's clothes though.

**The Truth about the Takedown**

Hacker waltzed into the Hoover a little past 2 o'clock, having taken a long lunch that included a quick but satisfying game of golf. He and an old college buddy who happens to be a junior partner in one of DC's largest law firms dined at the exclusive Sarriette - which Tempe had taken him to a few nights ago, Hanson griped about Hacker living such a charmed life.

"How the hell do you do it man?" Hanson whined, stabbing into his chicken provencal.

"Well, I don't know about your chicken, but my veal with bordelaise sauce is pretty tender," Hacker smirked. "I don't have to attack it like it's about to run away."

"Ha ha, very funny," Hanson replied drolly. "I mean, you're an AD at the Bureau and you somehow get to call your own hours, you show up at Sarriette - a place notoriously difficult to get into and you're immediately seated, and you're dating a hot best selling author. How did a little geek like you pull that off?"

"First of all, what you need to learn how to do my friend is delegate. Let your people do the work for you and make sure that they know what you expect from them. It's something I'm perfecting for when I get my promotion. I may be Assistant Director now, but I've already been earmarked to take Cullen's office when he retires," Hacker bragged. "It's all but decided. Being Assistant Director of the FBI can get you in the doors of many places, even exclusive ones like this. Dating a famous woman helps too."

"I heard that she's kind of an ice queen though," Hanson replied. "That true?"

"She's a just a little socially awkward," shrugged Hacker, taking a bite of his veal and giving himself a moment to savor it before continuing. "She's been a little too wrapped up in that lab of hers."

"How's she in bed?" asked Hanson, a bit too eager to hear about it.

"A gentleman doesn't tell of his intimate relations with a woman." he smirked.

"Since when did you become a gentleman?" Hanson scoffed.

"Good point," laughed Hacker. "Let me put it this way; if she weren't any good, would I still be dating her?"

"If she could keep getting you into places like this, yeah!" laughed Hanson. "She's your ticket to the invite only fundraisers and high publicity parties. She could probably get you a dinner at the governors house too."

"Why stop there?" asked Hacker with a laugh. "I'll let you know how dinner at the White House goes."

Perhaps because his day began so enjoyably and leisurely, the events of the afternoon ended up hitting him pretty hard. When he got back to the Hoover after lunch, whistling contentedly he began to notice the furtive glances aimed at him, the whispered conversations behind covered mouths, the giggles from behind him as he walked by. Pretending to smooth out his pants he made sure that his zipper was closed, then rubbed around his mouth to check for any residual sauces. He made sure that there were no stains on his jacket, shirt or tie, and couldn't figure out why he had garnered so much attention. By the time that he got to his office, it was really starting to annoy him.

"Any messages Jan?" he asked his secretary, holding out his hand for the slips of paper of people who had called during his absence. He knew that she had already weeded out the calls he wouldn't waste his time returning.

"Just a few sir, nothing urgent." replied Jan, handing him the requested messages.

"What's going on Jan?" asked Hacker, his eyebrows raised. He had noticed that Jan seemed particularly fascinated by her keyboard and was avoiding his eyes.

"What makes you think that something is going on sir?" she squeaked meekly.

He fixed an intense stare at her until she finally relented and told him about the rumors that she had heard after lunch. Word was spreading like wildfire about Hacker's attempts to break up the most successful, popular and respected partnerships of all time. Not only that, but she had heard that Hacker was attempting to destroy the career of one of the most highly regarded FBI agents that had ever come out of Quantico, because he was afraid that his girlfriend was in love with him. Booth was considered a hero to many and seemed to garner loyalty wherever he went. Booth was considered a man's man, an agent's agent. To Hacker he was a pain in the ass.

As he listened to Jan's report on the rumors that have been circulating, his irritation turned to rage. Jan was still talking when he abruptly left in search of the person he believed was spreading the gossip.

When Hacker barreled into Sweets office, Lance couldn't help but feel a wave of fear cresting over him. Man that guy was tall. And broad shouldered. And angry.

Sweets prayed as he had never prayed before that Angela would keep her promise.

"You!" Hacker bellowed brandishing his index finger as though it were a weapon. "You insignificant piece of shit. How many people have you told."

"Sir, I-"

"Sweets, what I discussed with you was for your ears only, not to be shared with the entire staff of the FBI!" he yelled, towering over Sweets in his chair.

"I told no one of this sir," Sweets lied, his voice squeeking. "Well, except for-"

"Did you tell Brennan or Booth?" Hacker glowered.

"NO!" Declared Sweets. "I just needed some sage advice. Sir, I understand where you're coming from; the problem is what you're asking me to do is at the very least ethically questionable-"

"What is so damn questionable about doing your job?" Hacker demanded.

"The fact that you don't want me to do my job," Sweets argued, his disgust for this man causing him to be, more bold than perhaps was advisable. "You want me to sabotage the FBI's best investigative team! And for what? Because you're dating Dr. Brennan and you're jealous of Booth?"

"It is what's in her best interest, and in the best interests of the Bureau." Hacker said dismissively.

"It most certainly is not," Sweets protested. "She loves being out in the field. It's where she thrives. Dr. Brennan has become a highly valued asset to the FBI, and she and Agent Booth have an unusual, though complementary partnership as well as a deep trust and friendship. I believe that this is the reason that the two of them have cleared more cases than any other pairing in the history of the FBI. Nothing that I've encountered in any of our sessions would indicate that their efficacy is waning. In fact, as they become stronger as partners, the quicker their cases get solved. They may have some unresolved emotional issues, but being the consummate professionals that they are - they've managed to put all of that aside to ensure justice for the victims and their families. What you're asking me to do is to violate my oath and their trust in me as their therapist."

"Don't be so melodramatic Sweets," Hacker replied, rolling his eyes. "It's not as if I'm telling you to screw with their heads until they start hearing voices. If you really think about it, separating them is what best for all involved; including you."

"Sir-"

"Sweets, I know that you think what I'm asking you is distasteful," Hacker said, trying the charm approach. "But with your help, I can make sure that everyone walks away happy. Booth will get the promotion he deserves, along with better pay and better hours. Tempe gets back to studying those old and desiccated remains in her lab and writing her best selling books. All I'm asking - all you really need to do is get them accustomed to the idea. Get Booth to stop thinking so selfishly and accept the position offered to him, and persuade Tempe to realize that she doesn't need to cling to Booth out of some outmoded notion of loyalty. Do this and I'll personally ensure that the FBI rewards you for your efforts."

"Funny how you seem to refer to what Dr. Brennan does in an almost derogatory manner," Sweets sneered. "It's as if you don't respect her chosen vocations. You think that what she does is 'study old desiccated remains' and 'write best sellers'. Even the way you said 'best sellers' had a note of derision in it."

"Come on Sweets, it's not as if her books are thought provoking," Hacker scoffed. "They're pulp fiction fluff. They're incredibly popular, incredibly successful, but they're still fluff."

"Oh my God, that's why you're dating her isn't it?" Sweets was appalled by what he had suddenly realized. "You want the prestige of dating a successful, wealthy and famous woman of her caliber. You're attempting to increase your social status by dating her."

"Who I date and the reasons why are none of your concern." Hacker snarled, his voice thundering and carrying past the door that he had forgotten to close.

"It is if they happen to be patients of mine and you're using me to manipulate them for your own gains!" Sweets retorted. "I don't care what you do to me, I am not going to help you with your twisted plans for Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. It's not going to happen."

"You do not want to make an enemy out of me Sweets," he snarled. "There are consequences for your insolence."

"What might those consequences be Assistant Director Hacker?" asked a familiar voice on the speaker phone.

"Director Cullen?" muttered Hacker incredulously, nodding his head towards the phone. He glowered at Sweets, realizing that he had just been set up.

"As would I." replied a voice from the doorway. He turned around to see Brennan, with her arms crossed and her eyes shooting daggers at him.


	13. The Truth about the One Hit Wonder

**A/N **: Hello and welcome to the next chapter. I was planning on posting this at the time when Bones is supposed to be on in Canada, but I was upset that I had to wait until November for the next new ones so I started watching one of the episodes that I downloaded from iTunes, then another, and damn it if they aren't like potato chips. Once you start, you just can't stop. So I made this extra long. Hope you like.

Thanks to those who continue to support me and continue to review, and alert. You guys are amazing. Thanks for your patience, I have a thing for cliffies. Don't know why, they just seem to show up at the end of every chapter. Thanks bunches to NellietheItalian for answering a vital question for me.

To those who are new to the story. Hope you enjoy.

This is the part where I remind people that I don't own Bones or it's characters. Or that there's no copyright intended. Or Santa Claus doesn't exist, neither does the easter bunny. The tooth fairy - that's a weird one. What kind of fetish compels a woman to sneak into kids bedrooms at night to pay for teeth? I...sorry. My train of thought got derailed.

On with the chapter!

**The truth about The One hit Wonder**

"Ok Ange, what the hell was that about?" asked Booth as soon as Brennan left his office.

"What was what about?" Ange smiled innocently.

"Bones performance?" he reminded her amusedly. "You really think that I bought that?"

"I don't know what that means." replied Angela, borrowing a page from her best friend's book.

"From the way that you got Bones to come here with you then disappear, it's obvious that you want to talk to me about something. What is it Ange?" Booth asked perceptively, humor in his eyes. Whatever it was, it had to be good.

"What if I said that I wanted to be alone with you?" answered Angela flirtatiously.

"I'd say quit stalling and ask your favor already." he laughed.

"Ok", he started, getting up from behind his desk and taking a seat beside Angela. "Let me guess; you got Bones to accompany you here, thinking that it would look less weird since the last time that you visited me here in my office was way back in the day. You figure that you'd make it look like you were here for work so I won't see the favor request coming. You thought that I'd see it as an unfair advantage if you ask while Bones is here because chances are that I wouldn't refuse, but whatever favor you need from me would be done grudgingly. You need me to be willing to do this favor, so you ask Bones to make herself scarce while you ask. If I were to say no, she'd come back in and you'd get her to persuade me into doing whatever it is you want, despite the fact that using Bones to get me to say yes would be a dirty trick and it's beneath you. So let's just cut to the chase and tell me what you want from me. If the thought doesn't make me gag or want to run headlong into traffic or happen to be a federal offense, I'll do it. Just, in the future don't use Bones against me. We're friends right? If you want to ask for a favor just ask. "

"So, what I got from that is that you can't say no to Brennan." Ange couldn't help herself. How Brennan hasn't just gorged herself on this beautiful hunk of man yet still astonished her.

"Ange, what do you want?" He pressed. "If you don't just ask, I may refuse out of principle."

"Ok," Ange relented. She figured that by now, Brennan would have gotten to Sweets floor and was on her way to the office. "I need you to be Jack's wingman."

"Huh?" muttered Booth, scratching his head. "You want me to be Hodgins wingman. Why? I thought that he was doing alright for himself."

"It's just that," Ange paused for maximum effect. "I'm worried about him. I know that he dates, I'm just concerned that the women he meets are only interested in him for his wallet and not the great guy he is."

"That's a quick fix," Booth shrugged. "All you have to do is get back together with him."

"Funny, that's exactly what Brennan said." Angela commented.

"She did?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and I blame you for that," Angela teased. "Before you, she wouldn't have said anything remotely close to that. It would never have occurred to her to encourage a romance between two people who worked together. She would have said that it would interfere with the level of professionalism necessary for optimum working conditions. Or something like that. Now she's all for two people who work closely together to get it on."

"Ange, don't start," Booth cautioned, though the warning was tempered by the warmth in his eyes. "Bones and I are just partners. How many times do we have to tell you that?"

"Maybe when you start believing it," Ange retorted. "God, maybe if the two of you would get your heads out of your asses maybe it would inspire others....you know what, nevermind. I'm not in the removal business. Are you going to be Hodgins wingman or what?"

"I thought he and Wendell were buddying up?" asked Booth, wondering if he would even be able to stand hanging out with Hodgins. Yeah he was a good guy, but he felt himself internally cringing at the thought of spending an evening talking about bugs and slime. Not exactly something Booth would look forward to.

"Are he and Brennan doing some weird mind meld?" Ange asked herself.

"They've become pals," admitted Angela. "But Jack needs someone that he can trust, someone he can confide in, someone who would tell him the truth without worrying how it would affect things at work. Wendell is still an intern Booth. When Jack inevitably makes an ass of himself - and trust me, that'll be sooner than later - he needs someone to call him up on it. Since Jack has seniority over Wendell, it might affect how and what he says to Jack. Besides that, when Jack gets something in his head, there's no way that Wendell will be able to stop him."

"And you think that I can?" scoffed Booth.

"He looks up to you Booth," replied Angela. "He knows that you're trustworthy and if you tell him to stop being a jackass, it'll carry more weight with him than if someone else said it. Besides, he knows that you can kick his ass."

"True." Booth nodded.

"And Brennan told me that you're the most dependable friend a person can have." she added.

"Ok, that was low." Booth said, unable to suppress a smile at the mention of Brennan's name.

"So you'll do it?" Angela beamed. "You'll be his drinking buddy-slash-wingman?"

"Yeah, sure." he pretended to grumble. "But you owe me one Ange. I call quits if he starts talking bugs, slime, or conspiracy theories."

"Just tell him," advised Angela. "It's been so long since he's had a guys night out that you'd have no problem getting him to agree. Besides, he's into sports too, you guys can talk about that."

"Alright," he grumbled. "I'll take the little squint for drinks."

"Yes!" Ange exclaimed, leaning over Booth to hug him. "Thank you Booth. Thank you for looking out for Jack."

"No problem Ange," he said, briefly returning her embrace. "Hey, did Bones get lost or something? She should have been back by now. How long did you tell her to stay away for?"

"I didn't," Angela shook her head. "I told her not to run to Sweets office, but I figured that if I were going to convince you, I would have done it by the time that she got back. Like you said, I might have needed her help with you."

"Crap," he sighed. "Maybe she and Sweets got into another Anthropology versus Psychology debate. We better get there before it gets ugly."

"Good idea." Angela replied, hoping that she gave Sweets enough time.

Back at Sweets office....

Hacker stood in the middle of Sweets office, astonished and enraged that the little twerp who couldn't successfully grow facial hair had outsmarted him. The two people who he had thought he had managed to wrap around his finger had just found out about what he had been up to. And they had found out from the man himself - straight from Hacker's own lips.

He stood rooted to the spot as he tried to figure out his next move. One of his options was throwing that treacherous little wimp out the window, but as satisfying at that thought was it wouldn't help his situation.

"You want to deny that you've been screwing with My Team, huh Hacker?" asked Cullen contemptuously. "I can't wait to see how you try and weasel out of this one."

"Sir, my actions were based on what I had read from Agent Booth's latest review," Hacker replied, taking a gulp. "According to Agent Booth's last review, his performance wasn't up to the standard we have come to expect from him. I believed that because of his recent surgery, that Agent Booth's abilities as a field agent were no longer up to par. I offered him a promotion, thinking that perhaps Booth's experience and leadership skills would be better utilized off the field rather than on it."

"Really," inquired Cullen, and from the tone in his voice he wasn't buying a word of it. "And this has nothing to do with you dating Dr. Brennan."

Hacker looked over to Brennan, who despite her calm outward demeanor seemed to be attempting to stare a hole into his head.

"Dr. Brennan, anything you want to say about this?" Cullen added when Hacker was silent.

"I refuse to work with any other agent," Brennan declared. "If Booth is removed as my partner, then you'll have to find another forensic anthropologist to help you out. I'll be busy studying old and desiccated remains when I'm not writing fluff pulp fiction."

"Tempe, be reasonable!" Hacker begged.

"It's Doctor Brennan," she hissed. "I work for the Jeffersonian, not the FBI. My expertise is sought after my many institutions and law enforcement agencies all over the world. It is because of my partnership with Booth and our shared passion for justice that I've dedicated much of my busy schedule to assisting him solve murder cases. As for Assistant Director Hacker assertion that Booth's abilities as an agent have waned since the surgery, he's very much wrong. I can tell you first hand from working with him that Booth remains an excellent investigator and an asset to the Bureau as well as the best partner a person can have."

"Well Hacker, it seems that you are incorrect about Agent Booth's standing and abilities as a field agent." noted Cullen sarcastically.

"I will apologize to Agent Booth immediately." nodded Hacker, gritting his teeth. He was willing to slink away with this tail between his legs for now. He would have to wait for a little while to get revenge, but when he did, it will be epic.

"Not today you won't," Cullen corrected him. "You're going to take the day off, since you were hardly in the office today anyway. How was golf this morning?"

"Sorry sir?" stuttered Hacker. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

"Hacker, do you know where I am right now?" sighed Cullen.

"At a spa getting some well deserved rest and relaxation?" Hacker hoped that some flattery might help to soften Cullen up.

"Are you kidding me?" Cullen scoffed. "Do you think kissing my ass is going to help your situation? Give me some credit here. I'm currently in Brussels, waiting for my connecting flight."

"I thought you were there for a couple more days sir." Sweets asked, speaking up.

"I was supposed to," Cullen said, sounding not too pleased. "Until I started receiving reports earlier today about your activities Hacker. It seems that while I was away, you were treating the Hoover as your own personal fiefdom. You haven't been in your office for more than four hours a day, paperwork that you were responsible for being handed off to others, and now you're abusing the authority of your title for your own personal gains. I understand once in awhile cutting out of the office early, but 4 hours a day? I'm the director and if I can't get away with those hours you certainly won't."

"I'm sorry sir," Hacker grunted. "It won't happen again."

"Certainly won't," agreed Cullen. "I'm sure that whoever is in charge at the Minnesota office won't put up with that crap."

"Minnesota?" exclaimed Hacker.

"That's where I'm sending you after your demotion goes into effect," replied Cullen. "You'll be their newest senior agent. Unless you happen to have a better suggestion Dr. Brennan."

"That depends," commented Brennan. "If he prefers warm climes, then you should send him to Minnesota. If he likes cold weather, send him to New Mexico."

Everyone in the room understood what she was implying. As it was she kept her arms crossed to lessen the temptation to hit him.

"I'll take that into consideration," accepted Cullen. "Now, Dr. Sweets please ensure that Special Agent Hacker has someone to escort him out of the building. Oh, and as he's retrieving his belongings will you make sure that he doesn't bring any files with him that are above his new security clearance level?"

"Yes sir." declared Sweets, feeling rather satisfied as to how this turned out. Until Hacker glowered at him and he let out an involuntary squeak.

"Hacker, I'll see you in my office first thing in the a.m," Cullen commanded. "And Hacker, while you're at home I really want you to think-"

"About what? All the things that I've done?" Hacker jeered.

"Nah," scoffed Cullen. "I want you to think of all the ways that I can screw up your life."

"Why don't I just leave my letter of resignation at your desk." snarled Hacker.

"Better yet, why don't you leave it with Sweets." suggested Cullen cooly.

"Fine, Cullen." Hacker spat.

"Later Dr. Sweets, good day Dr. Brennan," Cullen bid them farewell. "Oh, and Dr. Brennan, will you stay with Dr. Sweets until another agent gets there. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the good doctor."

"Of course." she replied, glaring at Hacker.

"Tempe," cooed Hacker, still hoping to somehow salvage the situation. "You know that I was just-"

"Trying to manipulate me and Booth," she continued. "Are you forgetting that I witnessed your rant? You wanted me away from Booth and you're willing to destroy a good man's career to do so. I want nothing further to do with you, is that understood? As my friend Angela would say 'I want you to lose my number'. Any further contact and I will not hesitate to file harassment charges against you."

"Tempe, I know what I did was wrong," Hacker conceded, reaching out to grab her arm. "Can we just talk about this?"

"Don't touch me!" Brennan hissed, yanking back her arm.

"What the hell's going on in here!" bellowed Booth, immediately placing himself between Brennan and Hacker. "You okay Bones?"

"Of course she's fine," Hacker snapped. "We had a disagreement. Now, leave me and my girlfriend to speak alone - that's an order."

"You mean ex-girlfriend!" Brennan corrected with a sneer. "And you don't have to follow his orders any more Booth, he's no longer Assistant Director."

"I want to know what the hell happened and I want to know now!" Booth barked.

"Dr. Brennan just found out that Special Agent Hacker had been abusing his position as acting Director and setting up the two of you so that he could sever your partnership with her," Sweets explained, getting a slight kick out of addressing Hacker by his demoted title. "She also found out that Hacker had been dating her as a way to improve his social standing. He was dating her because she's famous basically."

If it weren't for the fact that Brennan knew Booth so well and managed to predict when he would lunge, Hacker would have learned first hand just how protective Booth can be of Brennan. At least, he would have absorbed that lesson once he gained consciousness.

"No Booth," Brennan said quietly and calmly. "He's not worth it."

"Neither is she," countered Hacker. "I'm just one of the thousands she's slept with that would agree. You know what she's like Booth, her and her casual approach to sex. Oh that's right, you don't. You're probably the only one left in DC."

"_What!_" Booth roared. Luckily for Hacker, Charlie and another agent came in to accompany him and they managed to get in between them.

"Booth, come on," pleaded Brennan. Even though Hacker no longer had any authority over Booth, she didn't want Booth to get into any trouble. "Let's go, ok? Let's go to the Diner, get some pie."

"What's wrong Booth? When the doctors cut into your brain, did they neuter you as a bonus?" Hacker jeered, feeling brave since Booth had too many witnesses in case he tried something.

Suddenly his head spun with pain as he went flying. When he landed on Sweets floor his jaw began to throb. He touched at the wetness he felt at the corner of his mouth, and tasted the unmistakable copper of blood. He looked up to see an enraged Brennan standing over him, shaking off her right hand.

"How dare you! You have absolutely no right to refer to Booth in such a derogatory manner," Brennan growled. "Booth has more character, more integrity, more intelligence, and he's more of a man than you'll ever hope to be."

"How's the jaw Hacker?" Booth snorted. "Bet it hurts like a bitch. Should have warned you, Bones has an awesome right hook. She can level a guy with one punch. That should be your boxing name Bones. Temperance 'The One Hit Wonder' Brennan."

"You crazy bitch!" Hacker spat, getting up and falling. "I want her arrested for assaulting a federal officer."

"I didn't see an assault, I saw self defense." Angela pipped in. "You grabbed her, she hit you. At least, that's my story. Anyone here disagree?"

Both Charlie and his partner Ben shook their heads. They both thought Hacker was a schmuck and now that he couldn't hide behind the AD title, they were free to show how much they disliked him.

Disgusted, Hacker made his way out of Sweets office, but not before Booth had one last word with him.

"If I ever sense that you're even thinking about Bones, I'll make sure that it's the last thought you ever have." Booth warned. His voice was low, his demeanor was calm, but Hacker could see in Booth's eyes just how dangerous the agent could be when someone he loved was threatened.

Charlie and Ben escorted him out while Brennan, Booth and Angela stuck around Sweets office for a minute to make sure that he was ok. As they were leaving to go to the Diner, Sweets and Angela hung back as she texted a message to the rest of the JustUs league members.

_Secondary mission complete. Resume primary mission._


	14. The Truth about Fate

**A/N: **Here I am with another update. I know, I'm like a jackrabbit with posting, but I tell you I'm inspired by all of your amazing reviews. I wish I could express what they mean to me, but I'm not really the mushy type. I figure the best thank you would be another chapter. I was actually going to take tonight off and just detox from the energy drinks. I was told that if your hair started buzzing that was a bad sign. Then I read all of the insanely awesome reviews and I said - screw it, I can live with my hair buzzing.

So here's a shortie that sets up the final chapter. Part of me is cheering because...quite frankly I'm excited about what's going to happen. On the other hand I feel attached to this story and the JustUs league. Oh well....as with all good things....there will be a sequel. I just have to finish this one.

Alright, let's get this over with. I don't own Bones, or it's characters. It's probably a good thing, because I can just imagine all of the trouble I could get into.

On with the chapter. Hope you like it.

**The Truth about Fate**

"You know Ange, Brennan's not the only 'One Hit Wonder'," Sweets whispered as they trailed behind Booth and Brennan. "That was sheer genius; the way you so efficiently arranged for Hacker to be dispatched. In like a 10 minute conversation he was both out of Brennan's life and out of the Bureau. I have to admit that I had my doubts, but everything worked out the way you said it would."

"Shows you to doubt my skills." Ange teased.

"I will never again doubt you," Sweets promised. "Or get on your bad side. You have a bit of a vengeful streak don't you."

"Hey, no one messes with my friends," replied Angela. "And if they do, they have to learn that there are severe consequences to such stupidity."

"No kidding," Sweets laughed. "That was awesome, Ange absofrickenlutely awesome. I have to wonder though, how did Director Cullen find out about all of the other things that Hacker had been up to? The information had to have come from a source that he trusted to get him to leave the conference early."

"Like I said, no one messes with my friends." Angela deadpanned.

"God you can be scary sometimes." muttered Sweets in appreciation.

"Don't forget that Baby Boy." Angela grinned, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Will you look at that?!" she hissed to Sweets, pulling him back so that they could have more distance between the partners.

Angela and Sweets hung back and observed as Booth swung an arm around Brennan's shoulders, whispering in her ear something that made her laugh. She playfully tapped his stomach with her elbow, and Booth doubled over, pretending to be injured. He then stood up, laughed and suddenly the partners were only a hair's breath apart. There was an electricity in the air that seemed to be intensifying and centered around the duo. Of course they were oblivious to anything but each other . They stared into each other's eyes, a shy smile spreading across their lips as they began to gravitate towards each other inch by agonizing inch. Angela could not remember a time where she was more willing to abandon one of her schemes. She didn't care what brought them together as long as they got together.

Booth reached out, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear, and his fingers whispered along her jaw. She grinned, and seemed to lean into him. He leaned closer to her...

Neither Sweets nor Angela could breathe as they waited for the moment they thought would never happen without some form of interference. And now, there they were about to witness.....

Perotta cleared her throat loudly, and the almost couple jumped apart in embarrassment. She passed between them greeting them both as she went on her way.

Angela growled, gripping Sweets arm until he yelped.

"UGH!" she grunted loudly in disgust. When the partners turned to look at her questioningly, she smiled sheepishly and said "stubbed my toe against a desk. I know, I'll watch where I'm going from now on."

The partners looked at her and Sweets, then at each other before continuing on.

"Oh my god," snarled Angela, letting go of Sweets arm. "Couldn't she have gone around?"

"What do you expect?" shrugged Sweets. "Agent Perotta has shown several behavioral indicators of her interest in Agent Booth. She's flirted on several occasions, she's gone the long way around to stop by his office to say 'hi' as well as the constant physical contact that she initiated but isn't returned by Booth. She probably sees Brennan as competition whether Brennan admits to her feelings for Booth or not."

Booth stopped by the doorway to his office, suddenly noticing something on Brennan's hand. He took her hand gently, examining it as she winced slightly. He said something to her, which prompted her to shrug and mutter something.

"Look, he probably noticed a cut on her hand from her punching Hacker out," Angela commented.

"And she probably told him that it was nothing and that she could take care of it herself." Sweets added.

Booth tilted his head at her, then shook it gently. He let go of her hand, took her by the shoulders instead and steered her towards his office and pushed her down into the chair in front of his desk.

"Looks like he's going to take care of it anyway." predicted Angela.

"Hey guys, why don't you go ahead," Booth called out from the doorway of his office. "Bones has a cut on her hand from...defending herself. I'm just going to patch up Ms. Prizefighter here and we'll catch up."

They both nodded, but watched as Brennan once again stood up to protest against Booth's alpha male tendencies. Though they couldn't hear a word, they knew from Booth's mannerisms that he was attempting to calm her down and reassure her that he knew that she could take care of herself. He probably told her that he has a first aid kit in his office and since they were there, he might as well help her take care of her injury.

Just in case Booth's attention suddenly shifted, they dodged into the break room to watch from behind the door. Angela and Sweets had matching smiles as they watched big burly Booth tenderly attend to Brennan's injuries. He was so sweet, so careful, so attentive that it made Angela even more determined than before to get them together. And she didn't think that was possible.

"There's no competition Sweets," Ange grinned dangerously. "That man is already spoken for....perhaps it's time for Agent Perotta to be educated on that fact."

"Uh oh." sighed Sweets, recognizing that look in her eye. "When you get that gleam, it makes me nervous."

"I thought that you were never going to doubt me again Sweets?" Angela reminded him.

"Look, Perotta's not an evil villainess that needs banishing," Sweets argued. "Just because she's interested in Booth doesn't make her a monster that you need to metaphorically slay, ok? Promise me that you're not going to do go all 'Lady Fate' on her and cause any lasting trauma or end her career. Getting rid of Hacker was one thing because, well he had it coming to him. Perotta hasn't done anything to either Booth or Brennan."

"And as long as she doesn't, she'll be fine," said Angela reassuringly. "I'm not going to physically or emotionally hurt her Sweets. If I went 'Lady Fate' on every woman that was interested in Booth, I'd be burnt out and probably in jail in the first week. That man is an awesome specimen of manliness. If it weren't for the fact that he belongs with my best friend I'd take a ride on his roller coaster. So, the fact that Perotta is interested in Booth isn't the offense, that she is entertaining the idea that she has a chance if she interferes with he and Brennan is."

"Ange, what are you planning?" asked Sweets hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Oh Sweets, you worry too much," Ange said dismissively, though the mischief was apparent in her eyes. "Come with me and play along."

"Not until you tell me what you're up to." Sweets protested.

"Trust me Sweets," grinned Angela. "All I'm going to do is get Perotta to help us with our objective. She just won't know that she's doing it."


	15. The Truth about Booth

**A/N: **Ok, let me just explain something before people start coming after me with pitchforks and nooses (alright that might not be the correct plural for noose, but that's besides the point.) I know that I've said that this chapter was supposed to be the last one, but it's turning out to be a monster. I started typing and I just couldn't stop. I ended up writing more than should be in one chapter, so there is one more chapter after this. One last chapter I swear.

Sorry.

Again, thanks to everyone whose shown their continual support by reviewing, especially those who've been there from the beginning. Thanks to 206 for helping me out with a baking related issue. A huge guy hug to all of you. If you suddenly feel tingly, warm and protected, you've just received your guy hug. Thanks also to those who've alerted and favorited this story. Big hugs to you too.

I do not own Bones and it's characters. They belong to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and the Fox network, even though if they don't do something to resolve the blasted UST I say we rise up against them and take Bones for ourselves! Who's with me!

Oh, right. On with the Chapter.

**The truth about Booth**

"Ah, damn toe!" Ange cursed as she gingerly eased herself down on a chair in the makeshift dining area of the break room. She gave Sweets a glance before nodding to Perotta, acknowledging her presence.

"Hey Peyton." Angela smiled. She followed that up by wincing as she flexed her foot.

"Hey Ange," Said Peyton, returning Angela's grin. "What happened."

"Stubbed my toe on a desk," Angela shrugged. "I was too distracted to pay attention to where I was going."

"You ok?" asked Perotta out of politeness.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Angela waved her off. "Don't worry."

Perotta shrugged and continued to do what she came into the break room for. She pulled a mug from a cabinet and proceeded to make herself a cup of coffee.

"So, where are you guys going on your guys night out?" Angela asked Sweets, motioning with her head for him to play along.

"Uh...Founding Father's I think." Sweets muttered, wondering where she was going with this.

"Aw, I think that it's sweet that you, Wendell, Hodgins and Booth are becoming buddies." Angela teased, while watching Perotta's reaction. From her extraordinary peripheral vision Angela could see Perotta pause, her ears perking up at the mention of Agent Hot Stuff. This was going to be too easy.

"Well, we have been working closely together for some time now," reasoned Sweets. "It makes sense that with the work that we do and how much time we all spend together that bonds of friendship would be formed."

"Ask me." Angela mouthed to Sweets. She had to do it a couple of times before he understood what she was saying.

"Oh," he gasped finally getting it. Since it wasn't what she wanted him to say Angela gave him a quick but potent glare. "What are you ladies planning for tonight?"

"Since you guys are doing the requisite male bonding exercise of drinking and picking up women, we ladies are going to have a nice night in," she replied. "Have some take out, a little wine, maybe get Brennan drunk enough to watch a chick flick without constantly commenting on the ridiculousness of romance, and the improbability of the movie."

"Sounds like fun." Sweets commented.

"It will be," Ange nodded. "It's been awhile since we've had a girl's night. Well, I don't think that my toe's broken, just sore. We'd better go before Booth and Brennan start looking for us."

"OK." Sweets replied as Angela led him out of the break room, still not sure what they had accomplished. They waved goodbye to Perotta before they ended up meeting the partners at the elevators. Angela told them that the reason why she and Sweets weren't already at the Diner was because her toe still hurt and she wanted to make sure she didn't seriously mess it up. She could tell from their response of abject sympathy that they didn't believe her when she said that she stubbed it. For a second she considered milking their response, but that could end up interfering with her plans for later. She brushed off their concerns, saying that it was sore but still functional. Brennan and Angela took Brennan's car so that they could go straight back to the lab afterwards and Sweets accompanied Booth, even though it was obvious who Booth would rather have in his passenger seat.

"Brennan, you ok?" asked Angela. She was concerned about how Brennan would take finding out that she had yet again picked the wrong guy.

"I 'm fine Ange," replied Brennan drolly. "It was just a small cut. There was no reason why Booth should have fussed over it."

"He fusses because he cares." Ange pointed out. "And I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about what happened in Sweets office. You breaking up with Hacker. Are you ok with that?"

"You heard that?" asked Brennan wondering how much of what Andrew said did Angela hear.

"Yeah, and so did Booth," Angela replied, recalling in her mind the image of Booth, his knuckles white from clenching his fists, his jaw tight and set, his eyes almost black with rage. She was glad that Brennan hit Hacker, because she didn't want to think about what Booth would have done to him.

"As hot as your partner is, he can be downright scary when he's mad." Angela noted.

"He was upset?" Brennan asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, but not at you," Angela reassured her. "He was mad at Hacker for playing you two, and probably at himself for getting played. It's a god thing that you got to Hacker before he did. Charlie and Ben would have had to arrest Booth for assisting Hacker's involuntary progression out the window."

"That statement doesn't make sense," Brennan frowned. "How can Booth _assist_ Hacker if his progress out the window is.....oh."

"You managed to get where I was going there didn't ya." Angela grinned.

"Booth wouldn't have killed Hacker," Brennan argued. "Booth wouldn't take someone's life if it weren't necessary to protect someone else."

"Ok, he wouldn't have actually done it," Angela conceded, thinking how cute it was that Brennan was so protective of Booth. She only hit Hacker when he insulted Booth. "But he sure looked like he wanted to."

"Anyways," Angela cut in before Brennan started a lecture on what the difference between thought and action were. "Good Riddance to Hacker I say. Do I hear a 'Hell Yeah'?"

"You were the only one speaking Ange," Brennan pointed out. "You're the one who said 'hell yeah'."

"But you were supposed to repeat the words 'hell yeah' in agreement." Angela informed her.

"Why?" asked Brennan.

"Just do it," Ange ordered, shaking her head. "Ok, let's try this; I say hell, you say yeah. Hell!"

"Yeah!" Brennan exclaimed. They did this a couple more times with Brennan finally getting into the spirit of it before pulling up into a parking spot in front of the Diner.

"Brennan, let's go out tonight!" Angela suggested giddily. "Come on, the guys are going out tonight, we should so have a girl's night! You me and Cam, three smoking hot chicks out on the town. We'll be gorgeous and single and ready to mingle!"

"I don't know Ange," Brennan hesitated. "I have a lot of work that needs to get done, and I've been remiss lately in allowing Booth to take care of the paperwork that we were both responsible for. It isn't fair and I should get a jump start on this week's paperwork."

"You can start on it tomorrow," Angela offered. "Tonight, we need to get totally sloshed in honor of you getting that dirtbag Hacker out of your life."

With a mischievous grin Angela delivered her final line on the matter. "You know I'm not going to take no for an answer."

With a roll of her eyes Brennan assented, and they joined Sweets, who ordered a coffee cake, and Booth, who already started on his pie. He had already ordered a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream for Brennan and blueberry cheesecake for Angela. Brennan didn't look surprised that Booth would both know what to order for her, or that he would be thoughtful enough to do so. She thanked him and he made a slightly flirtatious joke about knowing what she liked. She smiled shyly at him and commented that it must be because he knows her so well. Because they're partners.

Sweets was about to comment on this when Angela kicked him in the shin. He yelped loudly and muttered that he hoped that she further injured her stubbed toe. He sounded so sullen that Brennan, Booth and Angela couldn't help but laugh, and after awhile even Sweets joined in. When their desserts were finished, they split the bill and went their separate ways.

Brennan went straight to her office after they left the Diner, while Angela went straight to Cam's office.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Cam, motioning for Angela to close the door.

"Better than expected," Ange did as she was asked and then took a seat in front of Cam's desk. "Hacker decided to quit rather than get demoted and sent to left of nowhere, and Brennan decked him."

"Brennan hit Hacker?!" Cam gasped, wishing that she had been there to witness it. "Tell me that you took a picture, a video, anything!"

"Behold, the miracle of modern technology," announced Ange, handing Cam her phone and feeling thankful that this time she had managed to remember to remove the flash.

"OOH," hissed Cam upon watching the scene that Ange recorded. "That's gotta hurt."

"It was awesome," giggled Angela. "She totally knocked Hacker on his ass after he basically said that Booth was neutered after the surgery."

"Interesting," hummed Cam. "We on for tonight Lady Fate?"

"But of course Catwoman," nodded Angela. "Tonight is going to be epic so have your camera finger ready. I swear to God if this doesn't work, I'm personally stripping them and locking them into the supply closet."

"Which you won't need to do because your plan is brilliant and foolproof." Cam reminded her, attempting to banish from her head the image of finding Brennan and Booth going at it like bunnies, or like Angela and Hodgins.

"I've just upgraded it," Angela giggled mischievously. "Perotta's coming."

"You've invited Perotta?" asked Cam puzzled. When Angela shook her head no, it confused Cam further until she understood the implications of what Ange was saying.

"You _are_ an evil genius." muttered Cam in awe.

With a sly grin, Angela purred "And don't you forget it."

At six thirty, Wendell and Hodgins dropped by Angela's office on their way out, reassuring her that they knew what to do. They were to get Booth over to the Founding Fathers by eight o'clock and by whatever means necessary to get as many lovelies to their table as possible. Angela purred that she didn't think that would be a problem. She and Cam were supposed to get there by nine, so that it appears as though they naturally ran into each other.

And then it's time for the games to begin.

Angela convinced Brennan to get ready at her place so that she could approve Brennan's outfit. Truth is that it didn't matter what Brennan planned to wear, Angela already had something perfect ready for her.

When Brennan tried on the blouse that Angela picked for her, she was highly uncomfortable. To her it was too loose in some places, too low in others, and she had trouble figuring out how to put it on. Angela thought that the red hot jersey knit top made her best friend look stunning. Even Cam had to admit that Brennan looked really hot. It was classy but edgy, and very sexy, draping and caressing the curves of her breasts before falling and gathering at a band that hugged her waist. The cleavage was covered, unless you turn a certain way. It was a tasteful kind of tease, and Ange knew that Brennan probably wouldn't even be aware of it, but Booth and every other guy would. And then there was the back of the blouse. It was sort of loosely laced up, making you wonder which of the strings you would need to pull to have the whole thing come off.

It took a little convincing, but Angela and Cam managed to finally talk Brennan into wearing it just in time. Angela looked up at her clock and realized that if they left now, they'd be at the Founding Fathers just in time.

They had just walked in the door when Angela decided to try something. She pulled Cam to her side and motioned for her not to say anything. They watched as Brennan's eyes searched the crowd for an empty table and found a pair of familiar warm brown eyes instead.

"Booth's here." she told them needlessly as she made her way towards his table.

"Wow," breathed Cam. "Those eyes of hers are like Booth seeking missiles."

"Those two could find each other blindfolded, in the dark, from opposite ends of a cornfield." quipped Angela.

"Hey," Brennan beamed at Booth, whose smile was just as big. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What does it look like," Booth smirked, raising his glass. "We're having a guys night out."

"Oh, sorry for interrupting," Brennan muttered, for the first time noticing the college girls in skimpy outfits and caked on makeup seated on either side of Booth, glaring at her. "We'll go find a table of our own."

"Oh no you won't." he declared, grabbing a nearby chair for her. She promptly shoved it in between the blonde beside Booth who had been trying to place a suggestive hand on his thigh.

"So, what are you ladies doing here?" asked Booth as Wendell and Hodgins got chairs for Angela and Cam.

"Cam, Angela and I are having a girl's night out." she declared, as if she were proud of the fact that she connected with Cam and Angela to have a girl's night out. As she turned to address Cam and Angela on the other side of the table Booth gasped at the surprise her blouse held.

When he heard other murmurs of appreciation, his head swiveled to glare at Hodgins, Wendell and Sweets who suddenly found the contents of their glasses quite intriguing. Both Cam and Angela had to stifle their laughs at Booth's protectiveness and Brennan's obliviousness.

They all pretended to be in conversation while they surreptitiously spied on Brennan and Booth. As usual, when the two of them were together, they easily got lost in each other and forgot that the rest of the world existed. The problem was, on the other side of Booth was a leggy red head who refused to be ignored. Brennan and Booth would immerse themselves in one of their infamous bickering sessions when the red head would interject with an inane comment, which would prompt a scathing retort from Brennan, which the red head wouldn't get. After the third interruption and the third insult the red head finally got the gist of what Brennan was saying if not what the actual words meant. They began to argue when Angela managed to drag Brennan away.

"I know why you're upset sweetie." murmured Angela consolingly, pulling her aside. They were far enough from the table to avoid being heard, but Booth was still in Brennan's eyesight.

"I'm not upset Age, I'm just irritated." replied Brennan, staring daggers at the women sitting with Booth.

"Irritated that all of those vapid creatures wearing too much makeup and not enough clothing are all vying for Booth's attention and he's not sending them off?" Angela grinned knowingly. "I know why that annoys you. It annoys you because you know that Booth deserves more than a woman so shallow that she depends on canned beauty to attract a man and you don't need to scratch that far below their surface to see that there's not much more there. They're all trying to act so sophisticated and worldly, but they look ridiculous. They're just girls and what Booth needs is a woman."

Angela glanced at Brennan and she could tell that Bren was considering what she was saying.

"Booth needs a woman-a real woman who has more than beauty to offer," she continued. "She has to have more than her looks; she should have intellect. Booth's a smart guy and he should have someone who can hold a conversation with him. A woman who's strong and independent, not flighty and clingy. I swear that those girls are doing a pretty good impression of Boston Ivy, not that I'd mind creeping up all over him..."

Angela's mind went to a very dirty place, smirking as her imagination began to take over. Until she heard a highly aggravated Brennan clearing her throat.

"Sorry Sweetie," Angela apologized. "Celibacy is getting to me. What was I saying?"

"You were discussing Boston Ivy." Brennan replied. Angela's antics weren't helping with her mood.

"Oh right," nodded Angela, getting back on track. "Booth doesn't need someone flighty, or clingy like those girls. He needs someone that can challenge him-someone who isn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up to him if the situation calls for it. Someone with fire and passion, but that is able to keep calm, keep him calm when he feels like he's about to lose control. Someone that Booth can rely on to be by his side, to be there for him when he needs her and who he can trust with his secrets. Nah, these girls don't have what Booth needs. Right now all they're doing is stroking his ego – making him feel all manly. But none of them are going home with the big man tonight."

"You sound certain." Brennan noted.

"I am," grinned Angela taking a swig of her beer and noting the relief in Brennan's voice. "Because I know who Booth's going home with."

"Angela, don't start this again." Brennan sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And there she is." Angela replied, with the mouth of her beer bottle she pointed to the familiar figure that just walked in the door. With her peripheral vision she spied Brennan's eyes narrowing.

"Gotcha." she says to Brennan in her head.


	16. The Truth about Love

**A/N: **Ok, here it is folks. The last chapter. I was going to write a bunch of other stuff but I figure that this chapter would be better served without preamble.

For the last time (in this story) I do not own Bones or it's characters, even though the big purple bunny who helps me with my stories told me so. He's very creative, quite funny but he is a pathological liar.

On with the chapter. Hope you like it.

**The Truth about Love**

"Perotta," said Brennan incredulously. "She's who you consider an ideal mate for Booth?"

"Why not?" Ange shrugged as she watched Perotta take Brennan's seat. "You've already stated that you're not interested in Booth in that capacity. Perotta on the other hand makes it no secret that she's very into Booth. Besides that she's pretty, perky, and personable. And since she is a full fledged Agent with the FBI you can be assured that she's not a stupid shrinking violet either. She could probably keep Booth on his toes."

"But you said that he doesn't need someone clingy," Brennan reminded her with a scowl. "And she's all over Booth. She might as well climb onto his lap."

"She's showing her interest in him, though I'm pretty sure that she's trying to figure out how to work her way onto his lap too." Angela smirked, taking a swig of her beer.

"I don't like her." Brennan said bluntly.

"You don't have to like her," Angela pointed out. "It only matters if Booth does."

"Booth would rather work with me than her." Brennan bragged.

"He doesn't have to like working with her to have her as his girlfriend." noted Angela. She gave an internal fist pump as she watched Brennan nearly choke on her drink.

"Girlfriend?" squeaked Brennan. "What makes you think that he would have Perotta as his girlfriend? Even if he was sexually attracted to her, that doesn't mean that he would enter into a relationship with her."

"Booth's an all or nothing kind of guy Brennan," replied Angela. "He isn't really into casual relationships. He's a boyfriend kind of guy and I'm pretty sure that Perotta wouldn't mind that idea in the slightest."

"She doesn't deserve Booth," muttered Brennan. "She's an adequate investigator, but she has a quality of insincerity to her that Booth wouldn't like. He prefers someone honest and truthful."

She stifled the urge to say "you mean, like you?"

Instead, she took a long drag of her beer and said very carefully so that Brennan wouldn't misunderstand her words, "What he really deserves is for the woman he loves to love him back."

"Ange," Brennan started, looking as though the idea pained her. Angela could tell that the mere idea of being in love scared Brennan, and as sorry as she felt for her best friend now was not the time to pull punches.

"Brennan, the man loves you, it's so painfully obvious that I'm surprised that haven't realized that by now," Angela chided lightly. "He's been your surrogate boyfriend for years. He's there for you anytime that you need him. He takes care of you - making sure that you eat three meals a day no matter how busy you are, he makes sure that you leave the lab at a decent hour and when you need someone to talk to, he'd drop everything to be there for you. He gets you to spend time with him and his son. He does all of this without sex as an incentive. And that's just the day to day stuff. He's the one who rescues you from the bad guys and jumps in front of bullets for you. I don't know what more you want from him to prove it to you."

"If he truly....loves me...," Brennan gulped, trying to absorb the information that Angela had just given her. "Why hasn't he told me?"

"How are you supposed to tell someone that you're in love with them when that person thinks that love is just the release of hormones in your brain that causes one to be delusional?" sighed Angela. "He's been trying to tell you with his actions. Every day he shows you how much he loves you. That he's going to be there for you. That he's not going anywhere. That he's not going to abandon you like everyone else you've ever loved. He loves you just the way you are and he's willing to wait for you to finally get it through that obstinate head of yours."

"I can't Ange," Brennan said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Romances are...fleeting. They don't last and neither does the euphoria that the couple feels at the commencement of the relationship. Partnerships are different. They aren't subject to unrealistic expectations. Besides, there's a line. A line that people who are in our line of work can't cross because of the inherent danger. There's just too much at stake to cross that line."

"That stupid line that you're holding hard and fast to was drawn at one of the lowest points in his life," Angela reminded her. "He felt responsible for Cam nearly dying, members of our team were all in danger because of Epps and he probably felt as though it were his fault for not keeping everyone safe. You most of all. It probably made him feel even guiltier that while he sat watching over Cam that he was glad that it wasn't you in that bed. So he drew a line, a line to protect you and to protect himself as well. Figured that if he put that line down, his feelings for you would stop there and if he wasn't mooning over you he'd have a better chance of keeping you safe. The line disappeared the moment it was drawn because it was too late. He was falling in love with you and there was no way to stop it. Since then he's been trying to keep you safe any way that he can."

"He has to stop," Brennan sniffed. "I don't want him to keep risking his life for me. I can't....I can't lose him Ange."

"He can't stop Brennan," Angela smiled sadly. "It's what you do for someone you love. You put them and their interests before yours. He could no more stop saving you than he could stop breathing."

Brennan crossed her arms in a vain effort to stop herself from becoming overwhelmed by her emotions, to close herself off but Angela wouldn't let her. Ange knew that if she let Brennan retreat into herself, all of her planning and scheming would be for nothing. Instead, Ange grabbed Brennan by the shoulders and turned Brennan towards her.

"Alright Brennan, you're into absolute honesty, so here goes," Ange said, bracing herself for her big speech. "You're terrified of loving Booth because you're scared of leaving yourself vulnerable to someone. Afraid of losing him but the honest to god unabashed truth is that you could lose him. You could lose him to something beyond your control. He could be chasing down a perp and get shot, or blown up, or stabbed. Or his body could turn against him and he could end up with cancer or an aneurysm or something. Hell he could get struck by a falling piano, life's unpredictable that way. Point is, if you give this thing between you a chance, at least you'll have the memories of what it's like to love and be loved by him. You think that if he dies and you don't tell him you love him, that it would hurt less? You're so wrong. The regrets can be unrelenting.

"And then there's the other way that you can lose him - one that would totally be your fault," she continued. "You keep your feelings to yourself and one of these days he's going to get the wrong message. He's going to think that the reason you won't take a chance with him is because he isn't worth it. Because he doesn't have enough degrees on the wall, because his IQ isn't high enough, and he doesn't have some prestigious title. He's going to think that you couldn't possibly have feelings for him because he's not good enough-"

"Angela," Brennan exclaimed. "That's not true! You know that it's not true!"

"What about Booth?" Angela pressed, pushing through her guilt at seeing the tears begin to swim in her best friend's eyes. "What is he supposed to think when he's always there for you and you would give anyone but him a chance? Face it sweetie, a guy like Booth is one in a million. You have a guy that's so absolutely devoted to you that he's been living like a monk for an inhuman amount of time. I've been complaining about being celibate for nearly six months. I'm pretty sure that Booth's been holding out for longer."

"Why? Why would he refrain from having sex?" asked Brennan as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Because since he realized that he's crazy in love with you, it wouldn't feel right being with anyone else," Ange explained. "Even though you're not together, he would feel like he was cheating."

"It's not logical." muttered Brennan.

"To him it is," shrugged Angela. "But it won't be that way forever. One of these days he's going to get lonely and tired of waiting for you. Someone else will come along, someone who doesn't know or understand him as well as you do but it won't matter. He'll settle for second best because that's what he thinks he deserves."

"He shouldn't settle for anything," whispered Brennan, tears tumbling from her eyes. "Booth deserves the best in life."

"Well sweetie, that would be you," grinned Ange. "So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to let some second rate Perotta snatch him up or are you going to do something about it?"

"Bones?" a voice called out from behind Brennan. Angela could not believe the timing.

"Booth," Brennan whimpered, falling into his arms.

"Hey, it's ok," he cooed, holding her tightly. He was going to ask Angela what happened, but by that time she had gone back to the table. "What's wrong Bones?"

She let herself cry in his arms, and strangely enough, she didn't feel embarrassed at the thought of him seeing her so distressed. It felt almost like a cathartic release, being able to express her emotions to him without fear that he would think any less of her, because she knew that he wouldn't.

She pulled away from him and wiped away her tears. She looked up and into his eyes and for the first time, that unknown emotion that she saw whenever she looked into those dark chocolate depths. Sometimes it was mixed with amusement, sometimes frustration, sometimes concern, but it was always there. And now she knew what it was.

"Booth, do you love me?" she asked, without preamble.

For a moment, Booth felt his heart stop, then start again in overdrive.

"Yes." he heard himself saying. It was almost as if his heart took over his vocal chords before his brain could stop it. He started to try and think up something to say, maybe something witty to cover up his answer or.....

"Yes, I'm in love with you Temperance." his mouth said again. Where the hell was his brain and what was it doing when he needed it?

"Is everything ok Temperance?" an annoyingly perky voice asked beside them.

"Ooh," cringed Booth as Brennan gave Perotta the death stare. "uh, she doesn't really like anyone but me and her family calling her by her first name Peyton."

"Sorry, I figured that since we were out of the office we could be less formal with each other," Peyton smiled. "Is there something else that you would rather have me call you?"

"Yes. You can call me Dr. Brennan." she replied, placing a protective arm around Booth's waist. He was pleasantly surprised by her sudden show of affection, and he happily wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well _Dr. Brennan_," said Perotta, her voice barely masking her irritation. "Why don't you join your friends at the table while Seeley and I get a round for everybody."

"We were actually having a private conversation when you interrupted." said Brennan briskly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for interrupting," Perotta smiled saccharinely, her eyes narrowing slightly. "But we've got a table full of thirsty people. Do you mind if I borrow Booth for a minute, just to help me get our drinks to the table?"

"Yes I would," replied Brennan pointedly. "As I said, he and I were having a conversation and I would like to finish it."

"Ange," Cam whispered to her, gesturing toward the drama at the bar. "Maybe getting Perotta over here wasn't such a good idea."

"Hey Wendell, can you help Perotta with our drinks?" Ange asked, giving Wendell a wink.

"I'm on it." Wendell nodded, winking back.

Just as the two women looked toward Booth, both asking him to make a decision with their eyes Wendell shows up offering his assistance to Perotta. He led a reluctant Perotta back to their table, leaving Brennan with Booth once again.

"So," Booth hedged, his heart beating so frantically he thought it was going to bust through his ribcage. "Before we were interrupted, I had admitted that I'm in love with you."

"Yes, you did." Brennan teased.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that, huh?" he laughed, pulling her close. "Years ago, I did something really stupid. I drew a line and I was wondering if there was any way possible that we could erase it, bull doze it, or maybe shoot it to shreds?"

"Booth, that line disappeared the moment it was drawn," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Booth, you deserve the best in life."

"Thanks Bones," he smiled his charm smile at her, accustomed to how tended to jump from topic to topic. "So do you."

"And if I believe that you're the best for me?" she asked, pulling away just enough to look him in the eyes.

"What is it you're trying to say Temperance?" Booth asked, afraid to hope too much. He could feel when she fell into his arms that something changed between them. That this was the moment he had been waiting for, but he didn't want to get his expectations to high to climb down from.

"I'm saying that you can stop waiting," she smiled. "I'm ready. Ready for us to be more than partners. That is, if you're still willing."

He was so stunned by what she had just told him that it took a few seconds to react. Seconds that she nervously filled with chatter.

"I mean, I know that I'm not as personable as some other women are, and I'm not as adept with discussing my emotions-"

"Temperance," he sighed, a silly, happy grin adorning his gorgeous face. "I wouldn't change one thing about you."

He quickly closed the gap between them, pulling her into his kiss as a table full of interested observers watched. It was even more intense than the moments when they look into each other's eyes and forgot that they weren't alone. In that kiss was so much passion and love that it was almost as if they had been transported somewhere else. Somewhere that their friends weren't sitting nearby, cheering as they demonstrated a love for each other that words were far to inadequate for.

They were still kissing when abruptly, Perotta stood up from the table and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.

"Hey, where are you going?" Angela called out to Perotta, her eyes still on the couple, finding it quite interesting that they could go for so long without air. Then again, they had gone for pretty long without each other.

"I know when I'm beat," Perotta conceded, hoping that Brennan knew how lucky she was, and wondering how much longer two people could go without air. "I'm heading home. Goodnight everybody."

They all waved a friendly goodbye to Perotta. She wasn't evil, or a bad person, they understood that. She just wasn't right for Booth and as soon as she figured that out the better off she was. Now she could find someone for herself, Booth and Brennan were making out like teenagers at the bar and all was right with the world.

"So, who officially won the Jeffersonian pool?" Cam asked casually.

"You did." Hodgins smiled, still sparing a glance at the couple who were still going at it. Man, he had to give them bonus points for their staying power.

"What's it up to?" Wendell asked, looking into his drink. He was the newest member of the team and therefore not exactly comfortable watching his boss making out with her...partner...boyfriend?

"Oh, enough for a nice little long weekend away to somewhere sunny." replied Cam with a grin.

"Remember, you were supposed to split it with me." Angela reminded her.

"Pack your bags then Lady Fate," laughed Cam. "We're off to the land of drinks with tiny umbrellas."

"Hey, what about us?" asked Hodgins, motioning between him, Sweets, and Wendell. "What do we get out of this?"

"My undying gratitude." replied Angela, giving Hodgins a kiss on the cheek.

"And whatever cheesy souvenirs we bring back." Cam laughed.

"Hey everyone, Booth and I have an announcement to make." declared Brennan as she and Booth finally stopped kissing and managed to get back to the table.

"You two are together." the squad said all together.

"How did you know?" asked Brennan, slightly puzzled.

"I think that they gathered that from our make out session by the bar." laughed Booth, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh," she smiled. "Well goodnight everyone. Booth and I are going to go have sex."

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed in embarrassment. "Could you try and be more discreet about our private activities?"

"What?" Brennan shrugged. "That's what they'd all assume that we were going to do anyway."

"Come on Bones," Booth sighed, grabbing her jacket from a nearby coat hook. "Let's get going."

"We're still going to have sex though, right?" confirmed Brennan.

Booth whispered something in her ear that made her blush and giggle.

"Right, we're going to make love." Brennan smiled contentedly.

Booth just shook his head, and threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Brennan wrapped her arm around his waist, and off they went to explore this new facet of their relationship. When they were out of earshot, Angela proposed a toast.

"To Catwoman, Batman, Robin, and Baby Boy for a job well done!" she said, raising her glass.

"To Lady Fate, the matchmaking mastermind!" proposed Hodgins as he raised his glass.

"To the JustUs league!" said Cam.

"To Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth!" added Wendell.

"To family!" replied Sweets. They all clinked their glasses together and took a well deserved gulp, reveling in a successful mission that ended in a happy ending for two of their closest friends.

"Hey guys, can we talk about my nickname?" whined Sweets. "Everyone else got a cool nickname, and I get stuck with Baby Boy."

"Let it go Sweets," advised Cam, shaking her head. "Booth and Brennan are together now. Mission's over."

"Oh, I don't know about that," grinned Angela mysteriously. "There's still the subject of my future godchild and junior JustUs league member."

"Angela, they're in a relationship," Hodgins pointed out. Shouldn't the rest of it be up to them?"

"Oh please," Angela scoffed. "It took them nearly five years and interference from us to get them to this point. If they're going to be parents before Parker makes them grandparents, the JustUs league is going to have to intervene."

"I don't like that look in her eyes." Hodgins said cautiously.

"Me neither." Wendell agreed.

"Don't worry," Angela said reassuringly. "I'll come up with the plan and you guys just have to execute it."

"What do you think of the handle 'Candyman'? Get it? Sweets - Candyman?" Lance offered as everyone else got up and prepared to leave.

"Guys?" he called out as their group filed out the door. "Hey guys, wait for me!"

A/N 2: I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. Especially those who have been there since the first chapter. You guys are awesome, inspirational, and amazing. You make it worthwhile for me to keep typing even when I can't keep my eyes open and why I tried my best to update as fast as I could.

There will be a sequel to the adventures of the JustUs league of smartass masterminds. Of course I have to figure out what that will be. Anyone have any suggestions let me know.


End file.
